Blast to the Past
by GoldenGoddess12199
Summary: Kurama accidentally sent himself into the past during the Fourth Great Ninja War, and now he's stuck inside of Kushina with no idea what he's doing. All he knows is that Naruto must be born. He only has to wait for his precious little blond idiot. Besides, it can't be that bad, can it? CAN IT? Read and find out! MinaKushi, later SasuFem!Naru, Time Travel, OOCs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to redirect from the norm on Naruto stories – kind of. The whole plot is still kind of sketchy to myself, so I hope it goes well. Thanks!**

XXX

Kurama was having a bad day.

Actually, that wasn't right.

Kurama was having a terrible fifty years.

First it was that Mito old lady then it was Kushina. Now it was the infernal knuckleheaded ninja that he had come to love. It was unfair, the extent of his affection towards the blond. He was saying goodbye to the boy now, in fact.

The Fourth Great Ninja War was in full blast at the moment. Currently, that cunt Uchiha- Obito- was pulling him out of the Chosen Vessel. It wasn't fair at all that he couldn't spend more time with this kindness in his heart that he had never had before.

He paused the moment he was in. Right at this moment, his consciousness was inside of Naruto's mindscape. The blond boy was standing there, looking at him with such affection and mournful sorrow that it made Kurama a little crowed. He thought of his time in Kushina, her infectious excitement that had flowed through her when she realized she was pregnant with the brat.

He remembered it so clearly, mostly because he hated how the adoration seemed to breeze over his fur but never really touch him. It mocked him with how pure and how _happy_ it was. It was full of love. It had been terribly disgusting the first time he felt it. However, looking at the child she had been so happy about then made the same feeling- albeit less extreme- rush through him.

There were more feelings rushing through him, too. Too many feelings, really.

They started to build, as the moment rushed into the next. He was trying to slow down time, trying to see the kind-hearted boy as long as he could before he was reunited with his brothers and sisters, but the pressure that was building in him was too much, like a head cold that pressed against the sinuses from the inside out.

It burst out of him when it got truly unbearable, and all was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Kurama felt more than knew something wasn't exactly right. For one thing, he hadn't felt so… _whole_ in such a long time. The second clue was that there were _fucking stakes and chains all over him_! He was not sure how long he had been here, but he was quickly realizing where he _wasn't_.

 _By the Sage,_ he was back inside of Kushina! _Again!_

Not only was he unsure of _how_ he got here, he was unsure _why_ he was here and _what_ he was doing here. All he remembered was being in the brat, reminiscing about Kushina's pregnancy, and now he was _back inside Kushina!_

But because Naruto was Naruto, he fully blamed this on the brat. He didn't know why, but it was _definitely_ Naruto's fault.

For the moment, Kurama took stock of the situation. He was back inside Kushina, he knew, but he didn't know what year this was, nor did he know how close Naruto was to being created and born, nor did he know what to do.

He looked over what he could access of Kushina's memories, and sex was the first thing that assaulted his eyes. Just the night before, as it so happened, which had been the New Years. Kushina was currently asleep, her body entangled and partly engulfed by the current Fourth Hokage Minato.

Sifting further back through her memories, he saw the New Year's party and heard the date everyone had been cheering for so loudly and drunkenly; it was the year that Naruto was to be born, unsurprisingly. Of course it was.

Kurama took stock of Kushina's body, his suspicions a little thicker. Her heart was beating normally, her regular organs were preforming same as always, but it was her uterus that he was interested in most.

There, in the small opening of her fallopian tube, a freshly fertilized embryo was already making its descent to the wall of her uterus, the cells already having multiplied form the very short amount of time since its conception. The knowledge that this was the future Naruto, that this was the boy and the young man that had managed to conquer Kurama's- the Great Demon Fox, one of the eleven children of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Nine-Tails- heart and affections made the same surge of adoration and affection he had felt in his final moments in the future come stirring back into his being. Naruto had already been created, and he would be damned if he let the little one get away.

While the Uzumaki woman was soundly asleep, Kurama took stock of his physical self. The chains and stakes that bound him in Kushina's mindscape were stuck inside his body, and they were more effective to hold his chakra back than Naruto's Reaper Seal had been- was going to be?- and would make it much more difficult to send any out to her body. However, he felt himself calm and focused on the positive emotions that Naruto brought out in him.

He felt his surroundings more sharply, Kushina's body and mind melding in her sleep as he concentrated. He focused on his golden nature chakra, the purest form of his energy, and willed it to slip from his bindings and into her body. It melded with her womb, making it richer and more nutrient for a child. It was slight, but it was a start.

He focused on those positive emotions constantly, and he knew that there was hope.

For several days after Kurama ended up in the past, he only focused on his positive emotions. He thought of Naruto constantly, all his memories of Naruto's childhood tinged with the knowledge he had gained during the Fourth War and all the better for it. He could honestly say that he missed the blond more than he was happy to admit.

The embryo inside of Kushina that was Naruto was progressing very well. He decided that when there was a higher chance of permanent conception he would attempt to talk to Kushina and Minato. He knew that in order to stop the two from dying and leaving Naruto there were things to be done.

For now, he had only to bide his time.

XXX

Kushina was having a wonderful day.

She had woken up feeling refreshed, her memories of last night making her blush a little as the man next to her had stirred. Minato had made her feel wonderful, just like every night they made love. They had both gotten up and showered together, his duties as Hokage making his feet drag despite the fact that he was going to be late. It was a Sunday, however, so the office wouldn't mind too much.

She had left to report for guard duty not long after him. It was a peaceful day; the weather was wonderful, if a bit chilly in the winter season, and she had been able to chat with another fellow guard for the hours they were on duty. After she was relieved from her post, she had stopped by the office and had a hot make out session with her husband before she made her way over to Mikoto's.

Mikoto was one of her best friends, and she had found out only recently that she was expecting her second child. Her first was the cutest little boy in the world! Itachi was so well mannered, and she just loved to give him kisses all over his face to see him blush. It was absolutely adorable.

Mikoto had been happy for the company. They had talked and talked for hours, and before she knew it, it was well past dark. With a regretful sigh, she had excused herself from Mikoto, the freshly returned home Fugaku and the adorable little Itachi and made her way home.

Her light jacket kept out the brisk wind that blew through the village, the trees swaying slightly with their bare branches. The air was still moist, which made the cold weather much more bearable rather than the dry wind that knocked the breath out the lungs. She was still in a good mood, despite the colder weather and the lateness of the hour. Not even the dreary mood around the village could dampen her spirits. She just felt so good.

She passed the Hokage Tower on her way home, and she saw that the light was on in Minato's office. She jumped up to his window and slid it open, her face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"Minato, honey, it's late. It's time to come home."

Her husband had looked up at her from his paperwork, his brow still furrowed in concentration. Looking down at his papers once more, he signed his name at the bottom and put them in a tray to the side of his desk. With a sigh, he stood up and cracked all of his joints.

Kushina smiled a little when he joined her in the window, leaning over the threshold and giving her a kiss. She pulled away a little and gave him the same smile that let him know she had just replaced the coffee in every public building with instant ramen seasoning. Minato almost started to frown, but she had taken off towards home, his ripped pants in her hand.

She heard him give a squeak behind her before he disappeared. He always like to cheat with that damn _Hirashin_ , but she was still in such a good mood that she found it funny.

When she got home, he was already starting dinner. She could smell it cooking, and when she stepped into the kitchen, she saw that he had also devoid himself of his shirt. His boxer briefs fit his ass nicely, and she stood there enjoying the view. He looked back at her mischievously, reminding her exactly why she fell in love with him in the first place, despite him being one of those unconscionable sissy-boys.


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

Two months after his return to the past, Kushina went to the hospital for her routine checkup. They had drawn blood as well as ran a urine test, besides a whole host of other stupid shit that Kurama did not give a rat's ass about. She sat in the exam room for hours, her body and mind calm.

Kurama had slowly been increasing the amount of pure and happy chakra he released into the woman's body and mind. It wasn't nearly as much as he would have liked, but it was still enough. He was able to hear and see what she saw and heard much, much easier than before, and he was actually paying attention. It seemed that the chakra he pumped into her also made her happy, along with a handful of other positive emotions. Kurama had even blushed himself a little when he realized he was also making her horny.

"Are you Kushina Uzumaki, married to Minato Namikaze?" A kind-looking nurse asked.

"Yes, of course!" Kushina replied enthusiastically.

The nurse sat down with an official-looking chart in her hand. The sunlight streamed in through the window with such a bright shine that it was impossible for Kushina to be worried. She sat, as happy as she had been these past couple months.

"Congratulations!" The nurse told her happily. "Your due date is October 10th!"

"What?" Kushina said breathily.

"You're pregnant, of course. You're expected due date is October 10th."

Kushina sat and stared for a moment, her shock and astonishment mingling with her awe. Her, a mother. Who would have thought?

She left the hospital with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a packet that described what she should do to maintain a healthy lifestyle until she gave birth. She walked slowly, both hands covering her midsection while she was deep in thought.

She imagined holding a baby in her arms one day. It was a wonderful picture, one she was more than ecstatic about. The pure love and adoration she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was… it was like how she loved Minato, but amplified by a million. And there was no sense of romance, either, but rather an ingrained instinct to protect and cherish. She already loved her baby, and it wasn't any more than the size of a bean.

When she got home, she was so excited to tell Minato. He was going to be so happy. She just knew it.

"Minato!" She practically sang as she threw the front door open and charged down the hall.

Minato came out from the kitchen, a mixing bowl in his hand as he started on lunch. He had the day off, something that was rare. She thought it was a little unfortunate earlier that it had been on the day of her checkup, but now she was genuinely happy about it.

"What is it, Kushina?" He asked curiously.

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!?" She practically yelled.

He stood there for a moment, his face the perfect picture of shocked. It took him a few seconds, but his face immediately lit up with joy.

"I'm gonna be a father?" He asked. It was a little less of a question, but he sounded so disbelieving.

Kushina stepped towards him, watching as he mimicked her. "Yeah! And I'm gonna be a mother, ya know?!"

He dropped the bowl on the ground- Kami bless, it was plastic- and immediately threw his arms around her. He was almost sobbing with how happy he was.

"A father," he whispered into her neck a little while later.

Kurama had waited patiently while the two were so happy. Of course she was pregnant, he already knew that. Now it was time for them to talk.

Still in his chains, Kurama inhaled the deepest breath that he could. Closing his eyes, he roared.

He really had no need for air to pass through his lungs, as he didn't have any. Instead, he used his internal chakra to keep a constant vibration within his body to produce the overpowering sound. He let it grow louder and louder, a never-ending sound that he knew she wouldn't be able to ignore. Even when he had done this the first time around, he had never managed this level of noise. He had been angry, and though he wanted to annoy her, wasting his energy on anything besides a way out had seemed futile and unnerving.

Besides, the tactic had been useless on Mito. She had simply found a way to gag him; a small part of him was worried that Kushina would do the same, and that frightened him more than he would have liked to admit back then.

He wasn't sure how long he roared before the both of them appeared in her mindscape before him.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN FOX?" Kushina shouted, her face showing she was obviously miffed. However, the happy chakra that Kurama kept pouring into her was keeping her from being truly upset.

Minato was much more reserved, instead just observing with those calculating eyes of his.

"I would like to speak with you, Kushina." Kurama said evenly. It was not kind, but it was not unkind either.

They both looked at him in a distrustful, wary silence, their bodies tensed unhappily.

Kurama looked between the two and took their silence as an almost good sign.

"I have taken to thinking in my… seal, and I would like to extend an olive branch, of sorts." He let his words sink in as he examined their reactions. Minato looked at him thoughtfully, his head tilted slightly in concentration. Kushina, on the other hand, outright scoffed.

"I'm sure. Let me guess, you want me to let you out and you'll promise not to try to escape in return? I'm not stupid, ya know!" Her anger seemed to course through her words, her hair flying up behind her and one hand coming up to yell while the second was placed protectively over her slightly swollen stomach. He didn't even think she realized she had done such a thing.

"While I realize that you are not stupid, Kushina, that was not going to be my request. Rather, I would like the _stakes_ removed, allowing the chains to remain, just so I can feel my tails again. In exchange for such relief, I will allow access to my chakra more freely. When the birth of your kit comes, I will not actively try to break free. While I might not like it here, it provides a certain amount of protection from my current enemies." He looked between the two before he settled back onto the wheel he was on, the awful thing terribly uncomfortable and his fur matting unnecessarily.

"What enemies?" Minato asked steadily. He was the Hokage, after all, and something to put fear into _the_ Nine-Tailed Fox should make him wary as well.

"I have… a considerable number of powers, Fourth Hokage. One such power is terribly far foresight. As such, there are enemies that shall come soon which I don't want to cross paths with, and staying snuggly inside this banshee of a woman should be better, I think, than in their way. Such an enemy is just an inconvenience that I would rather avoid." Kurama stared down the Fourth Hokage as he deliberated and dissected the information the ancient Tailed-Beast had given him.

Kushina, on the other hand, was rather thoughtful. "Inside me, you say. Why would that keep _you_ safe?" She asked skeptically.

Kurama sighed deeply. "Seals, while they also make a good prison, have the unfortunate side effect of keeping whatever's inside them _safe_. I would have thought that a daughter of the seal master himself would know that, especially with a husband who's taken to learning and expanding her knowledge." He looked at her meaningfully, sending her a look that clearly said _Are you mildly retarded?_ while trying not to smile. She was so much like Naruto it actually made him laugh, and just a little sad. Naruto had to get his obvious lack of connecting the dots from this woman.

Minato was still thoughtful as Kushina took in a lungful to yell, but with thoughts of Naruto sinking in his head, he was in no mood to listen to her.

"Go now, you two. Think of my offer for peace. I… very much want out of these stakes, and I'm willing to cooperate." He closed his eyes to the two of them, sagging a little on the wheel he was currently chained and _staked_ to.

They both disappeared from the mental space around him after another moment. He knew they were gone, yet he had no desire to open his eyes again. Instead, a vast number of memories, all of Naruto and his kindness towards the Tailed-Beast, as well as every other person who had been unkind to the blond that he had forgiven and made friends with filled his mind. To say he missed the blond of the past was almost an understatement. The only silver lining to this awful feeling was knowing that Naruto was growing in his current host, and he would see him soon.

It was another week before anything happened. It was a loosening, of sorts. It was like the gigantic stakes holding him became smaller, now instead of fence posts in his paws and his tails, it was only thin tree branches. It was hard to tell at first, but then they became another fraction smaller. He flexed his tails slightly, and he found they had much more wiggle room. He did the equivalent of holding his breath, and when they didn't swell back to their previous size, he let hope bloom in his chest a little larger.

After a few hours of waiting, he went to the pool of pure chakra inside him- the chakra he associated with the positive emotions Naruto brought out in him- and directed it to the small fetus that was still unpredictably growing inside her womb. He had to make sure she stayed as healthy as possible until he knew her body would not abort the best human being of the next thousand years.

The following weeks saw the same kind of progress. Every few days, the stakes would get a little smaller and a little less painful until they were nearly gone. When they did disappear completely, Kurama happily waved his tails around. He would never admit to the fact that he took pride in the powerful appendages, but he thought they were one of his most striking features.

It was unbelievable to him that he got them back. As he stared at them over the next few days, his notions about Kushina started to waver. While he can fully confirm that he, without a doubt, hated Mito Uzumaki, he had to admit that Kushina was starting to grow on him in this timeline like she never had before. She, at least, was willing to have a heart. And if she was able to be kind to him, he had no problem returning that kindness. It was only because of Naruto, of course. He would never want to think that he could have willingly worked with the damn woman had she offered the same kindness the first time around, though he had been so starved for some small modicum of affection since his father died that he might just have worked with her as well.

He let his tails finally- _finally_ \- rest, his head leaning back against the back of solid wooden wheel he was still firmly attached to.

Now to ponder how Kushina was to stay alive after he was released by Obito. Kurama had no illusions that that accursed Uchiha wasn't going to force him out, but there were ways he could keep the worst of the damage that Kushina had suffered by his vindictiveness from occurring. As he settled himself deep in thought, he didn't notice as the weeks seemed to pass and the fetus- now halfway grown and halfway to being born- grew with the time.

XXX

Kushina couldn't believe how idiotic she was being. She knew, somewhere deep in her mind, that it probably wasn't a good idea to entertain the thought of loosening the stakes on the Nine-Tails, but she was just so damn _happy_ , she couldn't ever remember feeling so elated. She had blamed it on the pregnancy hormones getting to her when she had let up the stakes a little more and allowed them to be completely removed. She had held her breath a little as she waited for that deafening roar again, and for the demon to try to escape once again.

She had waited and waited, but it never came.

She had been understandably confused for a while, her mind circling itself over her decision. However, as time passed, she realized that the Nine-Tails was in fact keeping to his word to help her, though she had not managed to feel all that different. If anything, she had just been feeling lighter and _happier_.

She and Minato were sitting across from Jiraiya at the moment, his first book clutched in Minato's hands.

"We were wanting to name him Naruto," Minato was saying. "In honor of your book."

Jiraiya had laughed a little. "That's great!" He was smiling like the pervy idiot he was for a moment before his face lit up with joy.

"That's means I'm the godfather, too, doesn't it?" He sort of asked, sort of shouted. His grin was infectious for so many reasons.

Kushina felt a huge grin stretch across her face and tears start to splash on her cheeks. "It does, ya know! It r-r-really does!" And she burst into full sobs.

Both the men in the room looked at her in shock and just a touch of horror. Minato gathering his bearings after a moment, pulled Kushina into his lap and tucked her head under his chin, rocking slightly side to side like a child. She had done this twice before already, once looking at the sunset from the top of the Hokage Mountain and the other when she had visited Mikoto and Itachi. He still doesn't know what happened- Itachi and Mikoto were tight-lipped about the whole thing and he feared asking Kushina in case she broke down again- but he had received a disjointed message from Kakashi that Kushina was in hysterics and she needed his assistance to get home. He had rushed to her side and _Hirashin_ ed them home as quickly as possible.

Now, she was in a similar state of hysteria. Her body was shaking and her face was pressed into his neck in an attempt to curb her tears and quite her sobs.

"Uh.." Jiraiya opened his mouth, unsure how to help in this situation. For all the time he had known the loud red-head, he had never seen her this… teary-eyed and woebegone. It frankly made him a little uncomfortable. Busty women with a cheerful smile or a sensual and undulating woman or even a woman that was a little dejected he could handle, but this was a level of emotion he did not like seeing or attempt to be around.

Minato smiled at his sensei for a moment before he kissed the top of Kushina's head and whispered for a moment in her ear. She calmed down after a minute, hiccups interrupting her lite gasps every now and then. Finally, when even the hiccups had subsided, her breaths turned into an even rhythm and she fell asleep in his lap.

After putting her to bed, Minato came back out and sat with Jiraiya. The spymaster had returned from meeting with his contacts, and he was due to stay for a few months. He was having a nice time catching up with his old sensei. It had been so long since they last spoke openly as they were now.

The next morning, Kushina woke up to the early morning, just as the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. She vaguely remembers breaking down into tears and Minato putting her to bed like a child, but she didn't mind. She knew that he wanted to catch up with Jiraiya-san, the old pervert, and she was okay with sleeping as long as she did.

Because her husband was not in bed with her, there were a few possibilities as to where he was. With a sneaking suspicion, Kushina walked into the kitchen and saw both Minato and Jiraiya passed out at the table, a number of empty bottles of sake and a few other types of alcohol littering the floor.

Kushina really couldn't be mad at the two men. Normally, she would have been angry that her husband had recklessly gotten drunk in the first place, but she would have been even more angry that her husband had gotten drunk without her. However, due to the fact that she was pregnant and was entirely too happy to care that Jiraiya and Minato were going to have a hangover from hell, she started making the two breakfast.

Payback was a bitch, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was inspired by the fic** _Do Over_ **by** _Kyogre_ **. I don't mean to steal any of their ideas, but I definitely put my own spin on the whole thing.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

Kushina huffed in minor annoyance as she looked over the city below her. Today was one of the rare days when she found herself more agitated than overjoyed, and she had to admit that she did not like it one bit. She had woken up earlier and found herself in a predicament she couldn't exactly pinpoint, and she had no idea _why_! By all means, Kushina was a very able kunoichi. There was little she _couldn't_ do, little she couldn't accomplish if she put her mind to it. And after all that, she _still_ couldn't find the source of her less than stellar mood.

She had gotten used to her changing body throughout the months of her pregnancy. She was only two days from giving birth, with her body rounded and her ankles swollen and her back aching _and she was tired and she had heartburn_ _ **and she couldn't eat RAMEN**_ _and little Naruto was_ _ **constantly**_ _moving_! Before this morning, however, she had never let these things bother her. She was usually so _happy_ that it never even registered to her that she was having all these problems, that she couldn't even get out of bed without Minato or Kakashi's help.

Now, though, she felt all this and more. There was _something_ on the edge of her senses, something she just couldn't put a finger on that was putting her on edge. Even when the Third Hokage had come to their new home with his wife Biwako, told him of the dangers that Lady Mito had gone through giving birth to her three children and the threat that the weakening of the seal might pose, that had not made her as _upset_ as she was now.

It was midday, just turning into the afternoon, and Kushina was currently pacing in her husband's office while he did paperwork, Kakashi sitting in the chair across from the desk that he had pulled up. He had originally offered it to Kushina in her heavily pregnant state, but she had refused, her nerves and unease making her pace in front of the windows and survey the city below.

There were several children playing in the park near the Academy, only a few streets away from the Hokage Tower by the mountain. She had paused earlier to put a hand on her belly and smile down at the little angels playing, there shrieks of laughter putting a brief smile on her face. Her sense of unease had wiped that smile off of her face, though, and she began her pacing once more.

She had decided to come with Minato- who was finalizing the seals that would go into her birthing chamber- to work because she didn't like the idea of leaving his side with something so clearly bothering her. Minato had just smiled and took her hand before using the _Hirashin_ to get them both their quickly, his voice ringing out to Kakashi to meet him at the Tower.

The rest of the day was just as restless. Minato had finished his seals and sent them off to the Third Hokage's home via chunnin, the young woman taking off and jumping from roof to roof with ease. It almost made Kushina jealous, that ease.

She had abdicated to walk home, Minato walking beside her pleasantly. She knew that he knew that she was upset, but he was patient enough to wait until she was ready to tell him. She really loved him for that.

XXX

Dinner had been a quiet affair, with Minato offering to clean up after she insisted that she be the one to cook. She had had smiled and thanked him graciously with a kiss, her limbs already tired from just sitting. Birth couldn't come soon enough. As she sat at the table with Minato cleaning up, she closed her eyes and slipped into the back of her mindscape, the place that she associated with the Nine-Tails.

He was still there, of course. His tails, which had once been staked to the spoke wheel, were resting on their tips on the floor, each one still and graceful. She was still a little wary about letting the stakes out, still cautious, but she had doubled the chains in response, especially after the Lord Third's visit.

She observed him in silence for a long time. With his tails resting like they were and his head held back in a very much euphoric manner that spoke of deep concentration, she almost felt bad about interrupting him. Almost.

"Are you the one that has caused this unsettling feeling?" She demanded loudly.

The Nine-Tails lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, the far-away look fading from the slit pupils as he stared her down. She refused to fidget under that heavy miasma of a gaze. "Well?" She demanded again.

"I am concentrating, so I suppose it could disturb you however it pleases." He grumbled vaguely. It was not exactly an encouraging response to her question, all things given.

"Concentrating on what?" She demanded once more. She absolutely refused to sound like she was whining, even if she might have been just a tiny little bit.

The fox seemed to give a deep sigh that washed warm, dry air over her, the feeling not entirely unpleasant. "I am utilizing your sensing abilities that you have failed _poorly_ to grasp to locate other members of the Uzumaki Clan." He said patiently. It was like talking to a Naruto that seemed to instill more fear than annoyance, and it was almost more terrifying than Kurama himself. Almost.

"Huh?" Kushina said intelligently. Out of literally every answer that the fox could have given, that was the last one she would have expected. He was probably lying, of course, but she had to admit that she was curious. Wary, but curious.

"I realize that in your current state, you cannot use my power as you normally would. It would harm the fetus, and I would never hear the end of it from you. I'm forced onto this wheel, and it's nothing if not endlessly _boring_. I decided that, since you honored my request and I get my tails free," There was a certain amount of smugness and overwhelming pride in his voice, the tails swaying slightly back and forth happily. "I would help you in another way. You did not at all develop your sensing ability, even though it is particular to your clan, so I simply tapped into it and have amplified it with my own internal nature chakra. I've found quite a few of them, too."

Kushina looked at him in disbelief, her mouth slightly ajar as she stared first at the tails that seemed to be still swaying to the ninth tail that was… writing in a scroll, the tip glowing with black chakra as it swirled on the thick paper and left symbols and words in its wake. Never in her whole life did she, Kushina Uzumaki – Namekaze, think that she would ever see the tenet that was forced into her do something that could be considered _kind_. If there was anything that this could be, it was that, and that was exactly why she was wary, if not entirely disbelieving.

"Why would you do such a thing," She asked with a chilly glare, her voice stern. "If it did not outright benefit you?"

With yet another sigh, the Nine-Tails looked at her with a commiserating stare. "I can respect power," he said grudgingly. "And the Uzumaki Clan is nothing if not powerful. I thought that it would be a peace offering, another extension of the olive branch."

For his part, Kurama had done everything in his power to make it seem like he was only grudgingly giving away this information, and he was for the most part, but he could only imagine how much happier the little blond baby inside this woman's womb would be with such a large family. Admittedly, he isn't all that fond of the Uzumaki Clan, but they _are_ strong, or were rather, that much he is certain about.

Kushina huffed, nearly unconvinced. However, there was a small part of her that was considering it, and that was all that Kurama needed. Just that little bit of self-skepticism, and he knew he could pull off exactly what he needed to. Now, he just had to wait for the little squirt to be born.

XXX

Lady Biwako looked disapprovingly at the pregnant Uzumaki over her shoulder. Kushina really should be keeping up.

Kushina, for her part, was looking at the absolutely _adorable_ tiny Uchiha that was in Mikoto's arms.

"Is this little Sasuke then?" Kushina asked happily. Mikoto nodded and giggled, her eyes on Kushina's quite rounded abdomen.

"Why yes it very much is. And it's good to see you again, Kushina. You look close to popping!" Mikoto exclaimed. She was just glad to see her best friend again. It was always a pain to get out and about once the pregnancy went on for so long, so she perfectly understood the red-head's recent absence.

Kushina suddenly leaned in real close, her face drawn in an uncharacteristic frown. "Does it really hurt as much as they say it does, ya know?" She asked quickly. If Mikoto didn't know any better, she would have said that Kushina was _scared_ , but that could have just been her imagination. She let another giggle out, this one much louder, her hand covering her mouth. However, before she could reply, Lady Biwako came and grabbed Kushina's arm, dragging her off to Kami-knows-where.

With a sigh, Kushina followed along. It wasn't long before they were in the retrofitted birthing chamber, the walls covered in all manner of seals. Minato was there, smiling and waiting for her. On the walk there, Kushina's water had broken, and her contractions were starting in earnest. It was terribly, horribly painful, like a bowel movement stuck in her lower GI. She knew that she screamed and cursed before she had even laid down, and Minato had gone a little more pale than normal. Kushina vaguely heard Lady Biwako say something about women's strength and men not handling birth, and she _**firmly**_ agreed. She had been stabbed, burnt, electrocuted, poisoned, tackled and hogtied, and yet there was not a single bit of pain she remembered as _excruciating_ as this.

With Lady Biwako's encouragement, Kushina bore down and _pushed_. Her chest heaved with each breath, her chest feeling too tight and too compressed and too small to draw in just enough air to breath as she screamed and cried and pushed. She had thought birth would be beautiful, but she was wrong; birth was horrifying.

Then she gave a push, and she felt slick, slimy _stuff_ slide against her thighs. A heartbeat later, and there was a small cry that rang out in the cave-like room. Kushina started to cry in earnest, her tears streaking down her face as she heard the cry of _her_ baby. As the next contraction hit, she felt the child slide out of her fully, the little legs kicking against her inner thighs. That cry was truly beautiful.

"Congratulations on your daughter," Lady Biwako said in her harsh sort of voice. The child was wrapped in the orange blanket Kushina had picked out, her eyes watering at that scrunched up, crying baby face.

A daughter. She had a daughter. While she had been told at one of her checkups that it would be a boy, she couldn't really be upset. She had a little girl who was so absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a deep red, one that matched the shade of her own. Her face had three marks on each side of her cheeks, the lines like little whiskers. She tried to reach for the child, covered in muck and gore and material from the placenta, but Lady Biwako carried her away to get her cleaned up.

"Naruto, our daughter," Minato said dazedly from beside her. She looked up at him, and there was such love, such devotion shining down at her. She couldn't agree more. She loved Minato more than ever now, and she wanted desperately to hold her daughter.

A faint scream that was quickly cut off behind them was the only warning they got before the stillness in the room became pronounced. In the doorway stood a man with an orange swirled mask in black robes, one arm cradled around her daughter while the other held a kunai in the general vicinity of her throat. Naruto's crying had grown exponentially, her face scrunched up in distress.

Immediately after the man made some threat, Minato took off and grabbed their daughter out of his hands. With another blindingly quick move, Minato pulled the blanket off of Naruto's body and threw it before it exploded. He was thrown back, his reflexes slowed with Naruto's safety at the forefront of his mind. With another flash Minato disappeared completely, leaving Kushina alone with the madman who had already killed Lady Biwako and the assisting nurse, as well as tried to murder her _daughter_. If she weren't so thoroughly exhausted, she would have tried to challenge him, but she was absolutely _drained_.

She didn't even get a breath to scream as he jumped on top of her and grabbed both of her arms, both of their bodies disappearing in a swirl of color and motion. The two of them ended up in the clearing just outside of the cave she had just given birth in when they came out of the disorienting swirling motion. She was held up with chains, real chains, between two trees, her arms stretching painfully to each side of her body when her mind came back to her more fully.

"The Nine-Tails is mine now," he had said, almost sorrowfully. She had been scared then, because she didn't know if her daughter was okay, she didn't know if she was going to die, and she didn't know what was going to happen to her village. Hopefully Minato would be back soon. Pointlessly, she felt sheepish. Never before had she felt so entirely defenseless, so _useless_. Even when she had been captured by Cloud nin she had never felt quite so low.

As soon as the masked man raised his hand, she felt a burning, tugging sensation in her gut, different to the sensation of birth that had just ripped through her. It was more like a fire poker was being pressed into her, but from the inside out. It was not worse than birth in the fact that her whole body had rebelled when shoving a human being out of it. This was worse because it made her scream, made her entire being light up with horrid, horrid fire. She vaguely felt a stirring inside of her before her mind went dark and she saw no more.

XXX

Kurama had been waiting for this moment. Waiting, and anticipating just what to do. As soon as he felt the seal break, he shoved as much chakra as would fit into Kushina's relatively low- low for her- reserves. He poured as much of his own chakra- the happy, pure chakra- into her to make sure her body would heal after he was gone, because he was nothing if not honest. He didn't want her to die, and he had said he would give her his power when she came of need of it.

After two lifetimes spent as someone's prisoner, Kurama finally tasted freedom. It was only for a moment, and then that detested Sharingan took over his whole vision, and there was a sense of false rage and false peace roiling through him and clashing together that he had not noticed the last time, when he was still wrapped in his own hatred and rage, wanting the souls of the dead in his maw.

He immediately channeled his chakra into himself, distorting it to break the control. It was hard, but he managed to do just so. Just as the masked man- Obito, he remembered again- raised his arms to place a seal on him himself, he let himself really feel the world again. It was a wonderful world, a breath of fresh air that was so clean and wonderful that he almost didn't _want_ to go back into Naruto, didn't want to be put into someone who was different from _his_ Naruto, but there was nothing he could do now. It was a wild thought, one that took root in his mind because of the vast difference that _this_ Naruto implied in this past-that-was-also-now-his-present and the Naruto he knew and loved. It was a fantasy, one that could hold him in a daze for another few centuries if he really wanted it to, if he let it.

However, he made it his goal then and there that he would guide this Naruto, mold _her_ into the one that had been, and just make the world a happier place with them in it, together until the day she died (Kurama was going to make sure that it was a long, _long_ time from now). He would do what he could to be friendly to her, to make her see him as a being with thoughts just like herself, and that everyone could be a truly good person, and that no one was a tool, a weapon or an object to use for another person's gain.

In the millisecond of confusion that seemed to take hold in Obito, Kurama jumped forward and bit down. The satisfying crunch of bones breaking and tendons snapping under his teeth rang through his skull. He felt a sort of vindictive pleasure taking this life; if there was one human on this earth that deserved his hate, it was Madara, and since Madara was dead, his brainwashed puppet would have to do.

The head of that Uchiha bastard popped onto his back molars. With another crunch, he cracked the jaw completely in half. After swallowing the disgusting body part, he reached with his claws and tore up the rest of the body. As soon as he came into contact with Hashirama's cells, a very large and old oak tree sprang up in its place, the roots digging into the earth in a manner not unlike the Shadow Jutsu famous to the Nara Clan. What was left of Obito's real body was promptly swallowed down along with the head.

Because he knew that Minato would be back for Kushina, who was firmly alive, Kurama jumped once, twice, three times and found himself in the old training ground that he had been transported by Minato to last time he had been sealed on this day. He sat back on his haunches, glad to be free of the horrible chains that Kushina was so well known for. After all of thirty seconds he curled up and closed his eyes, though he most definitely didn't fall asleep. Such a thing would be foolish, what with being in a village that fears him as they do.

It took all of about fifteen minutes before both the Third and Fourth Hokage appeared, as well as several squads of elite jounin. Kurama opened one great eye and searched out that familiar blond hair. A strong pang of sorrow shot through Kurama at how much he was going to miss that blond hair, though hopefully this Naruto would at least have that same shade of blue eyes.

"Fourth Hokage," Kurama said quietly. It was not a roar, like he wanted, but rather a whisper of his normal voice. "I see you have met the enemies I spoke of." He was casual about the whole thing, as if he had not a care in the world. The Third Hokage looked from Kurama to Minato, a silent question as to what he referred to.

In a rather quick and justified-to-be-confused way Minato explained his brief talk with Kurama while he had been in Kushina's seal, the situation a little bizarre for even his tastes. This was undoubtedly the original Naruto's progenitor. As he finished his little talk, Kurama sat up to his full height rather slowly and stretched, his back curving and his tails wriggling behind him not unlike a cat. With a great breath that he didn't need, he gagged up the parts of Obito's body that had been _Obito's_.

"I think you'll find that this is the same masked man who attacked your kit. However, this is not the last, and I would kindly ask that you keep to my terms." Here, he brought his head down and looked at Minato with one great eye, looking the man up and down.

"If you try to seal me back into Kushina after giving birth and having me taken out, I think you will find that her body will collapse on itself and she will die rather painfully. Since I need someone living, how about that progeny of hers that she just spit out?" He seemed to look down at him again and rolled both of his large eyes. "She has that accursed Uzumaki blood, after all. Besides, had it not been for my quick thinking, Kushina _would_ have died. And don't even think of that Reaper Death Seal!" He added the last part as an afterthought, because he knew of it still and he didn't want a tearful little girl mourning the father she never knew. What a headache.

Minato paled again slightly, aghast at the great beast before him. As he had heard it from Kushina more than once, the Nine-Tails was supposed to be insufferable, and he had been until Kushina had gotten pregnant. It was rather curious, but again, he should fear any enemy that made even the fox demon afraid.

"Why do you insist on my child?" He asked skeptically after another moment of thought.

The blond Kage stared at the giant beast before him and was taken aback when the fox put his nose up and grumbled. After raising yet another eyebrow at the situation concerning the fox, the Nine-Tails relented.

"I have a direct line to Kushina's emotions, one that is much stronger than that of Mito. If it's because she was a child, I do not know, but I felt her… affections," Here, Kurama tried to use a bland tone that he didn't quite achieve. He voice still held a tinge of that same affection, the love and kindness and joy that he had gained from his and Naruto's partnership. "And I cannot say that I hate the child. I am amenable to that human because I do not mind her as much as I would some other weakling fool. As I said to Kushina, I respect power, and none of these **weak** humans can really compare to an Uzumaki. If I am to find my protection here from my enemies, I will only allow the strongest to even think they can gain any _respect_ from me."

Minato was silent as he went through each option in his head, finally settling on a decision in under a minute. Kurama had sat patiently, his eyes focused solely on the blond. The other shinobi that were present had largely been calm, though they stood at a moment's attention if the situation required it. Hiruzen, for all his worth as a Kage, had noticed the dead body at Kurama's feet and was staring at it curiously. He didn't dare break the conversation between the great demon beast and the Fourth Hokage, as they seemed to be at an understanding vital to the future of the village, but he was also worried of a trap set by the clever beast.

"I will be back. If you mean what you say, please stay where you are." It was another olive branch, a test to see if he meant what he said.

Kurama had no problem staying still as the blond suicidal genius used his _Hirashin_ to disappear. He was likely taking himself to the safe house that held the new Naruto that he would soon be sealed into. Of course, he fully expected that Kushina would accompany the man. There was little doubt in his mind that that insane read-head would allow her daughter anywhere near him without her direct supervision.

They were back in less than five minutes, Kushina's dress back in place and Naruto in a diaper and a blanket, this one a knitted baby blue that was likely a gift from one of the few who even knew of Kushina's pregnancy.

After summoning the same bed that Naruto had been in last time- _that Kurama had nearly killed Naruto in last time_ \- and the now red-headed _female_ Naruto was placed in, Kushina summoned her chains and held Kurama in place. He was resigned to this bit of restraint, this small modicum of peace of mind that allowed the humans to feel more at ease with the situation, less like it was out of their hands. Kurama managed to keep his threatening growl locked deep inside of him, the expectation of seeing baby Naruto's mind and settling himself to a lifetime of new friendship making him nearly… he was loathed to admit it, but giddy. The idea made him giddy.

With Kushina's chains holding him down and her direction guiding his hand, Minato painted a few seals on a piece of paper and let it sink to the ground. The paper fluttered in the wind before it touched, but then an explosion of sound and sight and color brushed over everyone on the training ground. The spectators had dissipated under the order of the Third Hokage, leaving only a select few to make sure nothing went truly wrong. While the seal had been floating, Minato had drawn another seal on his palm, and when the first seal exploded, the two connected in a blinding light of blue chakra.

For a second, it was like time was still with the amount of power that had been packed into the seal in such a hurry. But then time came back to the present and that blue chakra seemed to reach out to Kurama and grab hold of him, the energy passing to him unexpectedly. It branched off as soon as it touched him, the next strand finding Naruto in her small stone bed.

Just before the pull started, Kurama looked down at the Fourth Hokage. "Hokage," Kurama said loudly. "With my powers, I have seen a great danger besides those enemies that hunt for me. A man named Danzo, he and his poisoned Roots have corrupted more than meets the eye and they are not to be trusted. Make friends with the outcasts of the village, and they shall be your greatest ally. And the man of the snakes is on a precipice, kindness will pull while crudeness and caution will push."

The current Hokage looked up at him in confusion, his eyebrows knit together, but there was no way to ask Kurama what he meant, as the largest and most powerful of the Tailed Beasts seemed to disappear in a cloud of thick, heavy smoke.

Just as the great Nine-Tailed Fox disappeared, there next appeared an odd seal on the abdomen of the small newborn child. Kushina's chains retracted back into her body, the elite jounin at the edge of the field seemed to retracted back into the shadows, and Minato hurried to the side of his family.

Kushina observed the seal that now bore its home on her daughter's stomach. It was like a series of triangles that connected within an arc of circles, the entire piece centered around the portion of the umbilical cord that would not scar over and die for another week. It was complex and beautiful, the key of its complexity lying in just how simple it was. There was no doubt in her mind that the Nine-Tails was strong, but this should be just as strong. It wasn't like her seal had been, but it was still strong.

Picking up her daughter, she looked to Minato. She was exhausted beyond belief, her entire body throbbing from exertion. Minato took one look at her, and he picked her up, careful not to jostle Naruto still clutched tightly in her arms. With another _Hirashin_ flash, the two disappeared from the training ground and found themselves in the ever-busy Konoha hospital.

The medic nins were used to ninja appearing with the body flicker in the middle of their hospital, so having another just appear was no big deal. However, as soon as one took the time to notice just who it was that had flashed their way into the trauma bay, they immediately sprang into action.

Kushina and Naruto were both taken from him and cared for, while he himself was escorted to the hall where they were working on his wife so he could look at the window, the blinds drawn as they did their work. It took time- he was expecting it to- but he was more than immensely relieved when the medic nins all stopped going in and out a nurse came up to him not much later, the news of his wife's health making him nearly weep with happiness.

He sat by her bed as he slept, the exhaustion he felt in himself clear on the lines of her face. The silence gave him time to think of the beasts last words before the seal sucked him into his daughter, the gravity of the sentences finally sinking in, if only a little.

 _A man named Danzo, he and his poisoned Roots have corrupted more than meets the eye and they are not to be trusted. Make friends with the outcasts of the village, and they shall be your greatest ally. And the man of the snakes is on a precipice, kindness will pull while crudeness and caution will push_.

Danzo was not someone that Minato knew well. He was one of Lord Hiruzen's old teammates and one of his advisors. While Minato was polite to him in a diplomatic sense, he had no fondness whatsoever for the man. Evil seemed to roll off of him in waves. _His poisoned Roots_ could be no other than the ex-Root program that was supposed to have been disbanded, but was apparently still going on behind his back.

Minato had to admit that the Nine-Tails could have been lying. He could have very well been trying to make him paranoid, but he didn't know _why_. There was no sense to give him advice, especially the last two points, _the man of the snakes_ and _the outcasts of the village_. Minato was certain that the former was Orochimaru, there was no doubt in his mind, but the village outcasts were a little more puzzling.

 _Who is seen as the outcasts_ he had to wonder. He thought about it all night, well after the sun had risen on the horizon. He still didn't have an answer when Kushina woke up, nor when their daughter was brought to them. When Naruto was laid into his arms by a rather bemused Kushina, he put all thought of it out of his mind.

His little girl was absolutely gorgeous. He knew he was biased because he was her father, but she was just a thing to behold. Besides the seal on her, there was nothing wrong with her. She was a healthy, happy little newborn. Minato knew, without a doubt, that she would be a strong konoichi one day. He also knew that he probably wouldn't deny her anything. She was his sweetheart, right alongside his wife. His family was more important to him now than ever.

XXX

After the second night, Kushina was going stir crazy. However, because she had just had a Tailed-Beast removed forcefully from her person, Minato was more than adamant that she stayed there. The only silver lining was that she was constantly holding and taking care of Naruto with her time.

Minato had been pulled away not long after they got to sit together, their time hindered by his position. He was called away by an ANBU member with a message from the Third Hokage telling him to meet him in his office.

Minato was there in a flash, his body tense. Lord Hiruzen wordlessly handed him a scroll that had already been opened, and as he read it, he understood the urgency.

 **Autopsy Results**

 **Identity:** _Obito Uchiha_

 **Age:** _19_

 **Cause of Death:** _Decapitation_

 **Weapon:** _Large serrated blade, much like the teeth of shark. Possibly an unknown wild animal, most likely connected or directly brought about as a result of the recent attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox_

 **Notes:** _The body was disemboweled by razor sharp teeth, with only the left half being present. It is unknown what happened to the right side. Clumps of cells present that register as Hashirama Senju's direct DNA, but there are distorted molecules also present within the DNA itself. Only one eye was originally the deceased, while the other is registered to Kakashi Hatake. Large internal damage pre-mortem with heavy scarring._

 **Further Action Required:** _The release of the body to the deceased's family will need to be authorized by the present Hokage._

Minato sat down at his desk, his ears ringing and the world just a little off-kilter. _Obito_ was the one that attacked. There was no way though. He had died on that bridge, on Kannabi Bridge. _But you didn't see the body_ a voice whispered to him in the back of his head. He hadn't seen the body, but he had seen the destruction. There was no way, just no way.

He realized that this must have been the ' _enemy_ ' that the Nine-Tails had spoken of. This was who he feared. _Who else_ , he wondered.

And then a thought struck him. _Make friends with the outcasts of the village, and they shall be your greatest ally._ There truly was no one that had more of an outcast position in this village than the Uchiha Clan. As the sole participant of the Konoha Police Force, they garnered little sympathy. He knew there was some bad blood between the proud clan and some of the other equally prestigious clans, but surely that wasn't what the great fox had meant. But, then again….

He sat for a long time in silence, unnoticing when Hiruzen drew himself a chair and sat across from the younger Hokage. After a good long argument with himself, he brought the issue up to the elder in front of him.

"Lord Hiruzen, do you remember the final words the Nine-Tails told me, before he was sealed into my daughter?" He asked quietly.

The older Hokage looked at him thoughtfully. "It was a warning, was it not?" He countered back. In all honesty, he did not remember the words _verbatim_ , but he knew that they had rung with a sort of rush, an urgency that was meant to help, not hurt.

"Yes," Minato said softly. "A sentence of it said to _make friends with the outcasts of the village, and they shall be your greatest all_ , and I've thought about it quite a bit. The only outcasts I can think of are the members of the Uchiha Clan, which would fit. They are not particularly well-liked, nor do they like the apparent snub of the Second Hokage when he disregarded them. I believe, in all fairness, that we should take his advice, though perhaps with a grain of salt."

Lord Hiruzen nodded firmly, his mind tossing around the information and going to great lengths to strategize. There would be time, and later on there were friends to be had.

"Now," Minato said softly once more. "Please, tell me what you know of Danzo and Orochimaru's doings in the village, Lord Hiruzen. I very much doubt that you have told me as much as I need to know and as much as you know."


	5. Chapter 5

XXX

Kushina was silent in the hospital bed as Naruto slept in the small cradle beside her. On a small table in front of her was a scroll, one plenty wide and plenty long.

She had been sitting in this bed for three Kami damned days, and she couldn't stand another second of not doing anything. Because of the extraordinary circumstances of her daughter's birth, the hospital had wanted to keep her for observation. She understood, of course, but she _fucking hated it_! She just wanted to go home, see her bed and get Naruto settled into the nursery that she and Minato had decorated. Everything in it was rather androgynous, so luckily it could be left as was until little Naru grew up.

However, having time to herself, more importantly, her thoughts to herself, had been more than boring. The only shining light was what was left in her mindscape that she had shared with the Nine-Tails for many years. The odd scroll that he had been bizarrely writing on with one of his tails and _chakra_ was still there, almost like a chakra imprint that refused to fade.

She would have found it almost comical how the fox had been able to use her own abilities without her realizing she had them if she hadn't been rather horrified after the fact. She had all the more reason to fear what he would do inside of her daughter, her little Naruto.

(Kurama, inside of Naruto's three-day-old mindscape, sneezed, his head banging on the bars of his odd prison. It was so different from the last prison, yet it felt exactly the same, just like Naruto.)

Presently, Kushina was learning the names on the scroll, because she might not like the demon fox, but she would certainly use what he had given her. And after she had thought deeply about _that_ night, she had also realized that the fox had given her more chakra than her body could handle, which was what had initially caused her to black out. But, the chakra had healed her body and kept her more than alive as it ran through her coils and her whole system, revitalizing everything that had been damaged after the seal was broken. It had… strangely touched her, that he healed her as he did.

The first name on the list was clearly her own, but after that it was a mystery of people, a puzzle for her to figure out on her own. The names and the places went down the list, more than she thought were alive.

 _Ai Uzumaki – Grass Country (25)_

 _Karin Uzumaki – Grass Country (1)_

 _Gin Uzumaki – Lightning Country (45)_

 _Kanae Uzumaki – Lightning Country (25)_

 _Etsuko Uzumaki – Tea Country (36)_

 _Hiroji Uzumaki – Tea Country (48)_

 _Azane Uzumaki – Tea Country (8)_

 _Nagato Uzumaki – Rain Country, Village Hidden in the Rain (19)_

 _Emiko Uzumaki – Wave Country (19)_

And the list went on, a list of over sixty people, all scattered across the continents. Kushina could say that she was honestly excited to transcribe their names here. She could also honestly say that she would fully use her position as the Hokage's wife to extort a massive favor from him. Having given birth herself, she wants her daughter to be a part of the Clan in full part as much as she can.

And as the fox had said, she _was_ the daughter of the seal master, which would make her the Clan head by line of succession. And now more than anything, she would love to be part of her Clan again, to restore the knowledge and the traditions of her family by name and blood.

If and when she could get the affirmative of getting the Clan restored, she desperately wanted to excavate Uzushio as well. The city had fallen only a couple years after she herself came to Konoha, and she desperately wanted to go back. There was sure to be a massive amount of destruction, but she remembered the huge library that had been stored beneath the Uzukage's Administrative Building. Uzushio always had the threat of a tsunami or a hurricane looming over it being on an island, and there were vast amounts of knowledge possessed by the Clans that had to be held in a safe place, away from the threat of nature and man.

It really would be a dream to have all of that back.

Kushina got lost in the memories of her early childhood, when she was back among her family and she had her little sister stumbling around after her. This was how Mikoto found her, staring off out the window with little Naruto sleeping peacefully in her cradle. She had brought little Sasuke and Itachi with her, the older of the two walking calmly behind her. She had to admit, her eldest son was so gentle and caring. He was so unlike the rest of their family, it was uncanny.

Mikoto hadn't even reached her bed before Kushina looked over, excitement written into every _pore_ of her body. "Mikoto," she near-shouted, her body almost vibrating with energy. Mikoto knew how much her best friend hated sitting still for so long, so sitting in this hospital must be torture for the poor woman.

"Hello, Kushina." Mikoto said quietly. She smiled at the woman in the bed, but it seems that Kushina's yell woke Naruto. The baby's face scrunched up and her mouth opened, a small wail filling the room. Before Kushina could reach over, Mikoto handed her Sasuke and instead picked up Naruto. The baby had a shock of red hair that was so much like her mother's it almost made the Uchiha matriarch laugh. She cooed and hummed at the little bundle of life, the infant eventually calming and her crying ceasing. Mikoto could easily admit that this was just the cutest baby ever, just as much as her little Sasuke.

Itachi was standing behind her quietly, ever the empathetic little boy. She encouraged him to sit on the bed, with Kushina scooting over a little and letting him sit down beside her. With a look to Kushina, Mikoto put baby Naruto into Itachi's arms.

He held the child very carefully, his arms just encompassing the tiny body of the newborn. He was looking down at her face with his eyes wide and his mouth curved up in a small, wondering smile. Mikoto grinned near blindingly at him, not that her son noticed.

"This is Naruto, Itachi. This is Kushina's daughter. She'll be over plenty to play with Sasuke in a few months. You'll take care of her, too, won't you? You'll be her big brother too?" Mikoto asked. She was looking attentively at her son holding the tiny infant, the young boy looking up at her briefly with a small smile.

"I will, mommy." He said quietly. He looked so serious that it was hard for Mikoto not to laugh. Instead, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You're such a wonderful big brother." Mikoto said cheerfully. She really did mean that. There was no one she trusted more than her big boy Itachi, who was such a serious child that he was already like a young adult. The night that Kushina had given birth, she and Fugaku had been on duty. When the announcement of the Nine-Tails entering Konoha had come, they had cleared all the civilians to the shelters, including her two sons. Itachi had remained calm throughout the entire night and had managed to keep Sasuke happy too. She was immensely grateful for his calm and caring nature.

Luckily nothing had been damaged, aside from the training ground that the Nine-Tails had been caught in. Mikoto wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but she was just so happy and so glad that the worst had not come to pass. She still had her children and her best friend and now her little niece too. Life was well.

She and Kushina talked for at least a few hours. She had pulled up a chair besides her hospital bed after standing for too long, Itachi still on the bed and Sasuke still in Kushina's arms. When he started to fuss, the red-head handed him over gently, letting Mikoto rock him back to sleep. Naruto started crying halfway through their talk, and Kushina realized that she needed to feed her. She had pleaded that she and Itachi stay, pulling a huge blanket over herself to breastfeed the infant awkwardly.

Mikoto had smiled ruefully. She remembered how awkward it was at first with Itachi. Luckily, though, she had become accustomed to feeding a baby enough that it wasn't so strange with Sasuke. When there was a lull in the conversation after Kushina fixed herself back up and burped the new baby, Mikoto asked about the scroll.

"Ah, well, that, it, uh… it's a gift, of sorts. From an old… friend, I think. Or, at least, a past acquaintance. He had… an incredible sensing ability, and he managed to locate where there were living members of the Uzumaki Clan left so that we could rebuild. He said the gift was about respect, because we were so powerful once. I was thinking about Uzushio and my old Clan members before you came." Kushina had looked out of the window again, her eyes wistful and a little sad. Mikoto could tell this meant a lot to her old friend, and she considered it from her point of view.

If Mikoto's family had been scattered, she definitely would want to go and find whoever was left to rebuild. She knew that she would support her friend in this, understood Clan matters better than the average shinobi being a Clan matriarch herself. And that's what Kushina would be, most likely. She would be the Clan Head. "Well," Mikoto said quietly. "If you ever need my help, I'm more than willing to give it."

Kushina turned to her with her fullest smile. "Thank you so much, Miko!" The woman nearly screamed again, Naruto fussing in her arms. It was almost comical to watch her panic for a moment before seeing Naruto calm down into sleep once more in her mother's arms.

Sasuke was more bothered by the commotion, though. He did wake up and start to cry, his face squished into his _I'm about to start screaming and I want attention right now_ face. Itachi reached over and took him from Mikoto's arms, rocking him back and forth a little. The youngest Uchiha started laughing after a moment of Itachi talking to him, his arms waving happily.

At the sound of those giggles, Naruto seemed to have woken up and was now responding with her own waving in kind.

Both mothers raised their eyebrows at the scene before them. Slowly, Kushina moved down the bed so that she and Naruto were next to Itachi. She pushed little Naruto next to Sasuke, and the two stared at each other. Mikoto was a little curious to see who's eyes she had gotten and was mesmerized by the huge blue sapphires in that beautifully tanned face. Those were definitely her father's eyes and they were simply gorgeous.

As soon as Naruto moved her eyes to Sasuke, she started to make little baby sounds, her arms moving just a little. Sasuke stared at her, unsure as to how to react. He moved his little baby arms eventually till he vaguely touched Naruto, and they both started giggling. It was _the_ cutest thing that Mikoto or Kushina had ever seen. Itachi, for all his quiet and reserved nature, had a smile on his face. He could tell that these two would grow to be great friends, to the point that they might even get married someday.

XXX

Mikoto thought about the day as she walked home.

It had gone well, something she was glad for. She and her husband had worried over the sake of their friends, because for all the time that she had known Kushina, there was no way that she was going to let Minato or Fugaku stay out of their bout of craziness and occasional genius. The two men had become friends despite Fugaku's denial just to be contrary and Minato's general bewilderment when it came to his wife's extreme natures. The four of them got along well, and now their children would do the same.

As she passed by the marketplace, there were several people who smiled and greeted her. Many of them had been scared the night the Nine-Tails had been released, but she and her husband, as well as the rest of the Konoha Police Force, had taken quick action to protect as many people as they could. They had reunited missing children with their parents, brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles blind with panic gently cared for in the hands of their family. It had been a balm on the collective Konoha soul.

She had to admit that she liked this reaction better than some of the more scathing looks she had gotten previously. Due to their position as law enforcement, there was a lot of resentment present on the side of the civilian population. But after being seen as those that help during a crisis, they had garnered favor and respect among the citizens. People openly greeted her, and there was already an increase in public favor of the Police Force itself. The citizens were all much more willing to be fair and consider the force less biased against them, especially since most of the members of the force had helped the various civilians rather than their own families first, herself included.

Life was looking up in Konoha.

XXX

Fugaku looked at the man behind the desk, a man he tentatively considered his friend. He had been asked to come to the Hokage's office earlier that afternoon, the message saying there were several things to discuss. He was rather confused by the message, as he wasn't sure what there was to discuss. He had only just arrived, and he had been asked to take a seat opposite the village leader.

"Fugaku," Minato said finally. The Uchiha Clan Head was giving the Hokage his undivided attention, so there was little need to say his name.

"As you know, public favor is… not on the side of the Konoha Police Force as much as would be preferable. I am concerned about a divide, however small, appearing in the village. I very much have a goal of peace, and I want Konoha to be united, everyone here living together in that peace for as long as they live. The Clans are just as large a part of this village as the civilians. And the Uchiha Clan is one of, if not _the_ , largest of the Clans. I would hate to see them pushed away from the people rather than integrated. The Uchiha has a mighty history here, something that is to be recognized. I would like some of your opinions on how we can achieve this goal, on how we can mend this rift that has become apparent is on the cusp of being."

The Hokage had a way with words unlike anyone else that Fugaku had met. Even though the two men were friends by proxy of their wives, right now they were two politically strong men who were doing what they could for the sake of their home.

The Uchiha kept quiet for a moment as he thought. There were many things that he had considered in regards to the betterment of the Uchiha Clan in the village and among the people, but obviously, the Lord Fourth had an idea in mind. "Lord Hokage," Fugaku started.

"Please, Fugaku, I might be the Hokage, but right now I am asking you as your _friend_. Call me Minato. There is no need to hold back your opinions on the manner." The blond said charismatically.

Fugaku took a deep breath before he started again. "Minato," he said. "You have something in mind, I daresay. As a friend, as you put it, I would rather hear what you have to say on the matter first before I throw in any other ideas." He paused for a moment. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

Minato smiled at him calmly. "I would make the suggestion of opening the Police Force to more than just the Uchiha Clan. Maybe have a few civilian-born shinobi, and possibly those from a few of the other clans, so long as they pass all of the requirement tests and achieve the same standards as those who work for you now." The man paused for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts before he continued. "I do realize that the Konoha Police Force was a responsibility entrusted to you by the Second Hokage, and I in no way want to take away from the magnitude of the respect granted to the Uchiha Clan by making such a suggestion, but a solution is needed. There have been rumors that the Uchiha Clan is not particularly well-liked, and, as I had said, I would hate for there to be a rift in Konoha that might destroy the peace."

Fugaku studied the man that sat behind the desk with his lips pursed. It was a well-constructed criticism of the Clan and the actions they'd been taking. Public opinion of the Clan and their role in the Police Force had generally gone up since the Nine-Tails attack, but it was only a stretch of luck that had kept anything from really being damaged and anyone from being hurt. "I think that is a sound idea, Minato, and I mean that with the utmost seriousness."

Fugaku paused for a single heartbeat to take a breath. "It will take time; many of the elders and the younger generation that haven't really seen war yet need time to become adjusted to the idea of an interspersed Police Force. There is far too much pride in the Uchiha blood to make them fully turn belly up, as it were, so quickly. Maybe a few decades will help, but for now, it will have to start small." Really, it was about time that the pride of the Clan take… well, not a backseat, but perhaps a bit of cooling off to make more rational decisions to benefit its people.

Minato smiled brilliantly at the man sitting across from him. He was more than happy that he agreed. It was one problem solved, almost, but there were still two major threats that the Nine-Tails had warned him of that needed to be taken care of. After his talk with the Third Hokage, Minato realized that the situation with Danzo was much worse than he could have imagined. Taking a deep breath, he brought up his next point with the Uchiha patriarch.

"Fugaku," Minato said again, his tone much more serious. This was much less about friends, and more about a leader and one of his top subordinates. "Besides your much-needed input on the matter of the Clan's integration with the village, I have another, more serious reason to have you called in. I have a mission of a very delicate nature that I need handled. I'm putting together a team, and I need someone of both the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans working together. Stealth and observation skills are of the utmost importance. As such, I have chosen you, if you will accept. You will be on mission for two weeks on a four-man squad."

The blond looked at the serious Uchiha in front of him carefully. "Will you accept?" He asked finally.

Fugaku took a moment to consider. This was most likely a mission in deep enemy territory that was meant as observation and blending in. The Hokage knew that he had the Sharingan- though no one knew of the Mangekyou that he had awoken during the war- and that he was most definitely a proficient jounin, but he had other duties to attend to. However, he was being asked personally to go on a mission by the Hokage, so it must have been truly important.

"I will accept," Fugaku said sternly after his own internal debate. The Hokage smiled in thanks, and handed him a scroll from the drawer of his desk.

"These are the mission requirements. Please meet here tomorrow at noon. Go about the rest of your day, but tell no one- only Mikoto- that you're leaving. Make it known that you've taken ill and will rest in your home with no visitors until you are well. Encourage Mikoto to keep up the façade, as it is more than necessary. When you tell her, please be aware that the walls have ears, and not of my own doing. Thank you, Fugaku. You're dismissed." Minato had looked him in the eye, and from that he could tell that this man was not lying.

With the information that he had disclosed, it was obvious that Minato most likely suspected that there was a spy in the village, someone close to Fugaku himself. It made him suspicious if such a character had gone by his notice so easily.

With a nod, Fugaku left the Tower and made his way back to the compound in the western part of the village that housed almost all the Clans in Konoha. He had gone to the Hokage Tower after his shift on duty, so it was currently turning to dusk in the afternoon light. When he got home, he was greeted by his wife, his two sons seated in the kitchen as she cooked. Itachi was reading a book, his silent and calm disposition making Mikoto hum happily and Sasuke giggle in his highchair.

His family really did mean the world to him. He loved his wife, and his wife gave him his two wonderful sons. He was a happy man, with a happy life. Many saw the Uchiha as jaded, but that was only because many members of the Clan liked to hide their emotions away, lock them inside themselves so they don't run the risk of awakening their cursed eyes. It was sad, but entirely too true.

After dinner, when both his sons were in bed and it was only him and Mikoto, he sat at the table with her and told her about his mission in their own code. He also opened the scroll, noted everything that was necessary, and burnt the thick paper after he had memorized its contents word-for-word with his Sharingan. He made love to his wife that night, passionate and sweet and slow. They enjoyed themselves, together, the romance of their relationship making them almost sickeningly sweet towards one another.

XXX

Minato looked over his shinobi, the elite team he and Shikaku had prepared. Fugaku was the only one not strictly within ANBU, but he knew the man's skills in stealth were highly proficient. The others that had gathered were masked, their identities unknown. Fugaku's face was wrapped in bandages, just as he had required. He was satisfied with the turnout of this team, quite pleased indeed.

"Your mission is not easy, nor is it simple. Your target is Danzo Shimura. Follow him carefully, keep a record of everything he does, everyone he meets, everywhere he goes, even the things he writes down, if you can get that close. He will know you're watching, most likely. Be wary of his spies, as they have invaded the village and could be anywhere." He started to pace slightly in front of his desk, his movements only the slightest bit agitated. "They will be watching his back looking for others watching him. Note every Root shinobi that you come across. Attempt to render them unconscious but eliminate if necessary."

Minato observed the able shinobi and kunoichi in front of him seriously. "Go." He said calmly, and they went. There was little he could do now. They were a good team. They could do it.

XXX

 **Sixteen Days Later**

The mission lasted two days longer than suspected, but it had been well worth it. They had gotten word that Danzo had a meeting with none other than Hanzo of the Salamander, and they had recorded the details of the meeting before returning to the Hokage's office early in the morning. The meeting had been out of the village, a few miles at a small shrine-like area, a shadow of the great monument that had likely stood there.

Fugaku had been slightly horrified for the entire mission after the second day. He had wanted so much to just kill the bastard, but he had also managed to realize why it was that the Hokage had ordered an investigation of an elite stealth squad into Danzo's actions. The old man was more than corrupt, so dirty that he made pig shit look sparkling clean.

What had really gotten to him though was the "training" that the man had put the young orphans through. They had screamed and cried, but they had not called out for help. The most heartbreaking thing was the fact that he knew that they never would have been targeted if they weren't orphans. Those with no one to miss them have no one to call for. No one was going to come to the aid of these children, and they knew it.

The "training" was really just a sort of pain desensitization therapy meant to make them more efficient soldiers. It was one of the most barbaric things that he had ever seen.

The Fourth Hokage was waiting for them when they got back to the tower. They had informed him of the fact that they were going to be late for their meet, and they had briefly explained why. Overall, the mission directive had been clean. They had encountered several Root nin, many of which they were able to knock unconscious. The ones they killed were stored in body scrolls that Fugaku had kept on himself, his sympathy for the twisted men and women making him care for them in death more than he could have in life.

After the debriefing and the scrolls of notes gathered by each member present, Minato had a grim look about him. It was a sort of look that had a sad satisfaction, a determination that belied his gentle and kind nature. He had taken the scrolls from Fugaku containing the dead bodies before he dismissed the four shinobi, warning them to be careful.

After he was alone in his office, he compiled his evidence. The sheer volume of information that the spies had gathered left him slightly staggered. Even worse was the last meeting they had looked upon that left true horror and dread in him in equal parts. To think that a member of Konoha's military was seeking out an audience with the madman Hanzo made the rage that was so uncommon in him rise and roll in his chest.

The experiments and "training" on orphan children made Minato see red. He could feel his chakra rising inside of him, the rage that was underneath the skin swirling in a typhoon of violence that he definitely didn't want to keep locked inside of him. He only wished that he could kill Danzo himself right at this moment, but it could wait. Victory that was earned is better than a victory that was forced. And he made no bones about, though, that this bastard would _die, painfully_.

Gathering his materials, Minato called in Shikaku. A mind as smart as his was entirely necessary. Though Minato knew he was smart, knew that he could strategize, _no one_ was better at strategy than Shikaku.

The Nara was just as horrified and angered when he learned what the old man had done and was planning to do. Minato had told him what he wanted to do, how he wanted to execute his plan, and Shikaku had to agree. Together, the two genius men stayed up all night making a plan and tweaking it till it was near perfect, the only thing wrong being the unknown variables that Danzo would bring to the table.

XXX

The Public Council Meetings were always boring. However, the tinge of danger that seemed to remain on the edge of his tongue kept him engaged, kept his smile polite and his voice light like there was not a care in the world. There had been necessary discussions of safety, taxes, and old political grudges, but Minato's patience grew short the longer the meeting dragged on.

Danzo had shown up, of course, his schemes showing through just slightly as he tried to convince the Uchiha Clan to move to a different location under the guise of having more space to grow. It was bullshit, and the Uchiha Clan Head Fugaku knew it, The Fourth Hokage Minato knew it, and the Chief Strategist and Nara Clan Head Shikaku knew it.

Minato called out the elder calmly. "Thank you, Elder Shimura. Please, take your seat. I have another matter I need to move onto before the end of the meeting." His smile was nothing but respectful even though he wanted nothing more than to scowl and possibly vomit on the ancient war hawk.

The man's face seemed to twitch under his bandages just slightly, his muscles tightening just so as he was dismissed so clearly, the snub of his age not being lost on him. But, in full view of the other Councilors, he was forced to agree graciously and sit, his back ramrod straight in his cushy seat.

"Councilors, I have found charges against someone here that has done horrendous crimes, and now I bring up those charges here before you so that this person may have their punishment decided by a fair Jury of Councilors." As he was speaking, Minato pushed a miniscule amount of chakra into the mother seal for his _Hirashin_ , and a number of ANBU flashed into the room, each one set in a different seal around the room. They all immediately jumped forward, Danzo clearly in their line of sight, but the old man was still as proactive as ever. He jumped up and out of his seat, right towards a strategically left out area.

 _Perfect_ , Minato thought. As soon as the old hawk landed, Shikaku's Shadow Jutsu held the old man in place, his limbs frozen in place. After an ANBU member painted on several seals to halt Danzo's chakra and his limbs, Shikaku released him and let him be taken into handcuffs by a member of the T&I Department. Tying him to a chair with the chakra-blocking chains- just to be extra sure he wasn't going to wiggle out of place like the slimy worm that he was- the ANBU member stood just behind him.

Inoichi Yamanaka stood up and calmly approached what was likely his clansmen in ANBU garb. While he didn't say a word, his mere presence reassured Minato that he had allies on his side.

"Danzo Shimura, I charge you with the crimes of the kidnapping of minors, illegal experimentation unsanctioned by the Hokage, conspiring with a known enemy of Konoha by the name of Hanzo of the Salamander," Here, there were several gasps around the room, but Minato ignored the interruption in favor of continuing up his list of charges. "The conspiracy to kill the Third Hokage, the extended murder of seven or more citizens of Konoha, the extended murder of citizens of allied nations, the illegal continuation of the organization known as Root against direct orders of the Third Hokage to disband said organization, the interference and falsifying of official mission orders that resulted in the death of one or more Konoha shinobi and allies, the aiding and embedding of an unknown enemy with the direct result of freeing the Nine-Tails from its previous jinchuriki in an attempt to wreak havoc, disorder, and the destruction of Konoha, and the direct manipulation of the Uchiha Clan in an attempt to seize power of their personal infrastructure and dojutsu kekkei genkai through the brainwashing and kidnapping of Obito Uchiha."

Minato's face was set in hard lines, his mouth in a harsh slant that told of simmering anger just beneath the surface. Everyone present had shock echoed on their faces, even Fugkau. Minato remembered that he had not told Fugaku of Obito's body being found as it had. Even the Third Hokage looked rather pale, his face blanched and eyes wide. Koharu and Homura seemed grim as well, their faces turned down in frowns and their eyebrows pinched. They were staring at Danzo like he was the disgusting bug that was crawling up the wall, and it gave Minato a bit of a calming sensation to know that they most likely don't approve of the old war hawk's actions.

After a few surprised and disturbed moments of silence, there was an outcry from the rest of the councilors demanding his death and worse. Instead, Minato stood up and gestured to Inoichi. "Lord Yamanaka, take Elder Shimura to the T&I Department immediately. I am ordering a search of his memories to ascertain the validity of these facts."

The blond nodded his head, his eyes calling attention to the ANBU member as they grabbed the old man and dragged him away.

Minato turned back to the Council Chamber, every member staring at him in question. Since they had things to discuss, Minato stood and cleared his throat. After a tiny pause with his mouth wide open, he slowly revealed his evidence to the Council. The only part he left out was the advice that was given to him by the Nine-Tails, as he didn't think the others would take him seriously if they knew who had given him the heads up on the old war hawk.

Minato hadn't finished his list of evidences by the time Inoichi came back, his face white as a sheet and his hands shaking. He slumped in his seat in a fashion that greatly implied that he was thoroughly exhausted, his eyes etched with horror. When he was finished, he asked Inoichi to stand and declare the facts as they were.

"Lord Hokage, I have gone through the memories of Danzo Shimura. I- I can't ever recall a worse man. Your list of charges was accurate, though I would have to add torture and rape to them. The children that he took in- he- he- the children that he took in were orphans and clan-born alike children that he would torture in the hopes of brainwashing, and he further force them to fight and kill another child in a barbaric means to cut out their empathy as a 'graduation'. There are currently 58 members of Root ANBU, and there are another 18 that are currently training in his intensive programs that have not yet… graduated." By the time he spit out the last word, his face had gone from pale white to sickly green, and Shikaku leaned over and patted his back sympathetically.

Minato's face drained a little more, and he sat down as well. "Do we have a starting agreement on punishment?" He asked faintly.

"Death." The Third Hokage said immediately, cruelly. He had never seen the older Hokage so vindictive or cruel before, and it was a bit troubling for the kind old man to have such an expression.

Minato looked around the room at the face of each council member. Each Councilor nodded, standing up and decreeing that they would except no punishment less than death. Some even suggested that Ibiki needed to be brought in to encourage the man's soul to repent before he passed on. Though Minato was inclined to agree, he would settle for death. With a final call from the last Clan Head and civilian representative, Minato called death as the final verdict and stood up, calling the meeting to dismiss.

It was time to go hunt a hawk.

XXX

Danzo's death left a few problems to still be taken care of. A public decree was made that the criminal known as Danzo Shimura had been executed on a unanimous vote and that all Root members were to report to the Hokage's office immediately to be assessed. With Inoichi's help, Minato and several other jounin tracked down the Root-members-in-training and brought them to the hospital to have them assessed as well.

Days later, Minato had viewed the orphanages of Konoha personally, and he had come away from the experience with a slight wince. As soon as he got back to his office, he immediately made a loan budget for each individual orphanage, as well as appointed new council members to represent the children and workers there in a more realistic light, people who actually cared what happened to those children.

On the issue of Orochimaru, Minato had given him a choice. The man could either help with the reintegration of the Root operatives and volunteer his services at the hospital and receive compensation, or he would be arrested on account of working with Danzo and not coming forward with information. The Snake Sannin had clearly been frustrated, but he had repented. His anger had been simmering in the back of his eyes, blaming Minato for having been chosen over himself in the favor of the Third Hokage.

XXX

Naruto was a month old when Kushina breached the subject to her husband. She had wandered in with Naruto in her arms, her face in a never-ending beaming smile. Even though raising a baby almost by herself wasn't the easiest, she loved her daughter more than she could ever express with words, and each day with her was wonderful.

She had come into his office while he was writing a message of some sort, his face thoughtful and generally happy. She knew that the investigation into Danzo, his execution, and her husband's confrontation of the Snake Sannin had taken a lot out of him, but she was more than proud of him. He was a wonderful leader. She knew he could do it.

She had sat down on the couch that was kept pushed into a corner for when he was so exhausted and so swamped with paperwork that he would sleep here in his office. After maybe thirty minutes of the gentle scratching of his pen on the paper, she had casually brought it up.

"So, I was thinking," She started off. Minato had heard her tone of voice and looked up sharply, his eyes cautious. That was a tone of voice that she rarely used, and when she did, Minato had no idea what to expect.

"It would be a good idea to round up the members of the scattered Uzumaki Clan and bring them to Konoha to rebuild the Clan. I even have a list of the majority of members and their locations. What do you think?" She asked innocently.

Minato looked at her dumbly for a few seconds, his brain still catching up with her rushed words. He looked at her questioningly, a clear question in his eyes.

"The Nine-Tails, before I gave birth, had amplified my sensing abilities and used them to track down as many Uzumaki as he could. He said something about the strength of the Clan and how much he respected power while he was doing it. I didn't believe him at the time, but he left the chakra impression of each location in my mind. It's as if it's written down, but I can also tell where they are, like pinpointing it on a map down to the right street. I would just like to send messengers to them, it would be C-Rank missions for the new chunnin even, and we would ask them to reply or accompany the messenger _iftheysayyes_! Think about it Minato, another of the most powerful Clans restored in Konoha!" Kushina was giddy at the idea, and she could see Minato's thoughtful face as he considered it.

It took much debating between the two of them, but Minato finally relented. There were stipulations, of course. There would be no hiding with stealth or any underhanded tactics to make any enemy shinobi believe that they were conspiring against them. A few other minor details here and there, and there were ten teams of two chunnin sent out (on Kushina's money, because she _was_ a Clan Heiress and had the money to show for it) with a message of peace and an offering of a home, a family, a Clan reunited for the closest of the members. When they returned, Minato was going to send out another team of chunnin to gather the next round of responses.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was a little more difficult to write, as I didn't know where exactly some of the characters were in the past, like Nagato.**

 **Since Obito is now dead and Madara had already died by the time he invaded Konoha and killed Minto, there's little that I can keep from the original timeline. Naruto, as far as I can tell, had been about three years old when Hanzo killed Yahiko with Danzo's help, so that not going to happen. And since I've already changed the timeline, there will be several more OOCs, and many of the characters from the anime will have altered personalities, the two biggest changes being in Naruto and Sasuke, and other's attitudes towards them.**

 **Reviews are like money: they make the world go round! Enjoy!**

XXX

When the first team came back, there was a young woman carrying a toddler accompanying the two chunnins. They had been stopped at the gates and had the Hokage notified, and Kushina had rushed to the Tower when her husband had sent a summons to tell her of the news, leaving Naruto in Mikoto's care.

She had had enough sense of manners to open the door calmly and walk in, not run in willy nilly like she had wanted to. The woman had turned in her chair, her arms clutched around the child like someone was going to take them from her. It made Kushina's heart hurt just a little to see a woman so starved for her child, so afraid that what was most precious was going to be taken from her.

The woman's hair was a brilliant shade of red, a shade lighter than Kushina's that looked like it was bleached in the sun. The little girl in her arms had the same dark red hair and pale skin, a pair of tiny glasses perched on her nose. She was a cute little thing, her gaze equal parts scared and curious. Never again would these two have to fear.

"Hello," Kushina said quickly. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan. I am… happier than I can say that you have come." Kushina crossed the room to the other woman, her movements not so hurried as not to scare her, and she gave a small bow.

The woman stared up at her like something akin to wonder. Her eyes started to well up with tears, and with her daughter still snug in her arms, the newly found Uzumaki threw her arms around Kushina in a tight hug, the little girl squished between the two developed chests. The three sank to the floor, their faces covered in tears.

After several moments in which Minato pretended temporary deafness and blindness, the two women stood up and got themselves acquainted properly.

"I'm Ai Uzumaki, and this is my daughter Karin." The new Uzumaki spoke shyly, her face partially hidden by her hair. Her eyes, Kushina had noted earlier, were a light mix between purple and gray, but her daughters were near as red as her hair.

Kushina beamed at the woman before her. Dreaming was one thing, but the fact that this woman was in front of her and living proof of the fact that she was _not alone_ , that she had _family_ that wasn't just her husband and her daughter made her want to cry with the overwhelming joy that coursed through her.

The three Uzumaki sat down in front of Minato's desk, Karin crawling up and snuggling into her mother's arms before falling asleep. There was paperwork that needed submitted and evaluations to make, but it looked like things were turning out faster than Kushina herself thought they would. She suspected her husband had planned for this in advance, something she was more than grateful for.

Minato explained the citizenship process to the young woman in a way that was simple and easy to follow. It would take a year of being in the village full time for her to be granted full citizenship, and since she was in a Clan as prestigious as the near lost Uzumaki, she would not have to worry about money, for the most part. They would need to swear allegiance to the village, stating that she had no plan to harm it and that she would help it prosper if it was within her power after that first year. Until then, she was an honorary citizen. She had smiled throughout the entire process, her hands on her daughter's back, rubbing up and down gently.

When most of the paperwork had been filed, Kushina had grabbed Ai's hand gently and pulled her out of the door.

"I'll show you the Clan compound!" She said kindly. Ai grinned back at her, her face happy, if a bit wary. Kushina didn't blame her at all. She'd be wary if she were in the same position with Naruto, the both of them in an unfamiliar and potentially dangerous place like Ai must have thought she and her daughter were.

The compound was not large, not like the Uchiha, but it was beautiful. There were no walls, just a path covered in tall oaks and blooming sakura blossoms that led to a beautifully built house, what some would even consider a manor with the sheer size of it. Kushina had put in basic furnishings as a precaution, and she was ecstatic to lead the two newest members off on a tour of the house.

"It's not as large as some of the other Clans, but it's definitely a start. When there are more of us here, we'll definitely expand. My husband and I don't live here, but my daughter and I can stay with you if that would make you more comfortable." Kushina said while showing her around her new home. The woman looked startled, her eyebrows raising above her head in shock.

"Others?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, there are more of us spread across the nations." Kushina replied kindly. She knew it must have been a shock to think that the Uzumaki's were so large, even though the Clan had been destroyed. "Would you like me to stay, Ai?" Kushina asked after a brief pause.

"I would appreciate it if you and your own daughter stayed. I would like Karin to meet another child who she can play with." _Without fear_ was left unspoken. There seemed to be an ease about her, as if she had walked into a familiar place that relaxed her thoroughly. Kushina felt just at home with the woman, knowing who she was and what she represented. There was no suspicion or worry, only a sense of home that she had around her closest of friends and her immediate family.

"Of course," the matriarch replied. "Whatever you need. Eventually, I think Minato and I will move here."

Ai blinked at her for a moment before she smiled again. "Thank you."

Karin struggled to get out of her mother's arms as they came to the bedrooms, her little feet _pitter-pattering_ against the wood. Each hallway was cut off by a sturdy wooden wall, giving each section their own sense of privacy. This was the Clan Head's home, for their children and their siblings' family, but Kushina had little in the way of either, so she was more than happy to share as everyone came. Building plans for the next line of Uzumaki homes had been put into place, and the construction had already started.

"In a few months, you'll have your own home. Until then, you both will have to stay here. There's basic furniture in the bedrooms and the living room, and the kitchen has been stocked with basic food and the like. It might get a little crowded if the others arrive before the houses are finished, but it won't be for long, I can promise you. This manor was traditionally put aside for the Clan Head and their family when they came to visit Konoha in the past. Since I'm the granddaughter of the last Clan Head, it falls on my shoulders now. It's not much of a Clan, of course, without anyone in it. Now that you're here, we can start to rebuild, ya know!" The grin that Kushina gave the woman was blinding.

Ai nodded, her face still lit with wonder and _home_. Karin had run into a room and giggled, her face popping out from the doorway so both women could just see her.

"Mommy!" She called. "I want this one!" She told her mother. She grinned at them both, her whole face moving into the smile.

The woman looked at Kushina, who was grinning down at the little girl, and she smiled back at her daughter. "Okay, honey. That can be our room."

The three got more acclimated to the house in the next few hours, and as the sun went down, Kushina excused herself. "I have to go get my daughter. I'll be back soon. As payment for her services, Mikoto wants me to talk to her; she drives herself up the wall with boredom at home. She has her own little ones to care for that keep her from active duty." Kushina said cheerfully.

Ai had wished her farewell as she left. The other Uzumaki hadn't had much in the way of possessions, just one large backpack that held everything they owned, and she had gone to the room that Karin picked for them to start unpacking. It was almost pathetic to see the empty drawers in the dresser and the leftover space in the closet after she put the empty bag up on the top shelf of the closet.

Kushina made it to the Uchiha Clan Compound in record time, her tired feet carrying her right to her baby. She had spent only a few hours away, but it still felt like a few hours too many.

Naruto was excited to see her when she got back, her baby waving and gurgling at her as she came into the room where the three Uchiha and her daughter were. Itachi was reading a book while keeping an eye on the two babies while Mikoto had taken up her knitting needles, a small blanket already forming under her skilled tutelage.

Kushina picked up her adorable little daughter and sat beside her best friend, the two immediately devolving into chatter. Kushina told her she couldn't stay long, and it had only been a half an hour before she sprang up with more energy than a new mom should have and grinned at Mikoto. "I should be going; Ai wanted Karin to meet little Naruto here, ya know."

After grabbing her baby bag and wishing the three Uchiha well, Kushina took off again. The Uzumaki compound was waiting for her, Ai sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of water in front of both her and Karin.

When Ai saw her, the woman seemed to perk up substantially. When she saw the bundle in her arms, she cooed at the infant in all her tiny glory.

"Is this your daughter?" She asked kindly. The woman seemed exceedingly gentle, and it was refreshing to the more hard-worn shinobi and kunoichi that Kushina commonly found herself around.

"Yes," Kushina beamed, the pride in her voice unmistakable. "Her name is Naruto, ya know!"

If Ai thought her daughter had a strange name, she didn't let it show. Instead, she pulled Karin's hand and guided her over, telling her to meet the newest Uzumaki baby girl. Karin had looked inside the blanket curiously, only seeing the smooth face of a baby, a shock of red hair, and her husband's bright blue eyes looking back at her.

Karin giggled again. "Her eyes are so big!" she exclaimed, and she was off, back to running through the house.

Ai looked scandalized; she ran after her daughter and caught her, chastising her for running indoors while Kushina just laughed, eliciting a giggle from her daughter. When she assured Ai that it was quite alright, the older woman seemed skeptical. However, she had no time to argue when Kushina put Naruto in her arms and turned towards the kitchen, her feet taking her to the freshly stocked fridge to pull ingredients out for dinner.

After making sure there were no allergies, Kushina whipped up a healthy, balanced meal. Before it was finished cooking, she had made the hand signs for a shadow clone and sent it off to fetch her husband for dinner.

"Wow!" Karin had exclaimed when the shadow clone popped into existence. She had lit up, her whole face glowing with delight. "Magic!"

"No, Karin, it's not magic. Lady Kushina is a kunoichi, not a magician." Ai said calmly. Karin looked at Kushina in wonder, her face awed and near-worshipping.

Kushina felt her face go red at the title that Ai had given her, but before she could say anything to the contrary, Minato flashed into the front hallway entrance in front of the kitchen doorway. At the sprinkle of light behind her, Karin turned around and giggled again.

"Look, Mommy! Look! Magic!" She yelled again. This time Ai just murmured her contrary and sighed, resigned to the fact that her daughter was infatuated with _Magic!_ and would most likely become a kunoichi herself one day.

Minato blinked at the little girl sitting in the kitchen, the table set for a meal. She was nothing like the little girl that had been in his office only hours earlier. Naruto was in Ai's arms, his little girl sleeping peacefully. He sat down slowly at the table, his smile warm and open. Ai looked at him for a moment then looked at Kushina then down at Naruto. When she looked up at him again, there was a light of understanding and a kind smile on her face. Minato's smile stretched, and it was a happy smile that made his eyes light up and his cheeks grow warm.

Kushina put the food down on the table and took Naruto from Ai to let the woman eat properly. Throughout the entire meal, Karin, Ai, and Minato told her how good her cooking was. She glowed from the praise, her face happy and her arms full of her wiggling daughter.

XXX

The next weeks saw Uzumaki returning with the chunnin teams in droves. After Ai and Karin was the family of three from Tea Country, Etsuko and Hiroji with their eight-year-old daughter Azane. Emiko, a teenager from Wave Country, was very beautiful. She had said that she had been trained by passing shinobi and kunoichi how to use her own chakra, and she had been more than ready to study Academy courses and become an official kunoichi, telling Minato so when she was in his office days after Etsuko and Hiroji.

More and more came, leaving only a few that Kushina needed to find herself. Nagato, for one, was a man she wanted to meet personally. The Uzumaki's in Lightning Country, Waterfall Country, and Earth Country she especially needed to visit, as she was unsure if they were affiliated with the Hidden Villages or not. Besides that, there were already over 50 Uzumaki Clan members that had either promised to heed her summons or had already arrived, filling out the Clan home and assisting with the construction of the other homes.

Minato had made the Clan official when there were twelve members, as decreed by the sanctions of the first Hokage on the rules of Clan Laws. The construction had taken a small chunk out of the Clan's coffers, but it had been worth it. Whole streets of homes had sprung into existence on the western-most part of the wall, only a few of the old oaks and sakura blossoms cut down and turned into useable lumber to clear space for more residents.

Ai and Karin had elected to stay in the Head House when the first houses had been completed, and Kushina had been grateful for her company and her help. Minato had been supportive of their move into the compound, putting their condo up for sale and taking their more personal possessions with them. It was another balm on her soul that her husband was so happy for her and so supportive of her choice to rebuild her Clan. As a fellow orphan, Minato understood the importance of belonging, of that fantasy of long-lost family.

He smiled as he walked down the new streets of the compound, the homes still protected by the ancient trees. The people here greeted him like family, not only as the Hokage but also as the husband of the Clan Head, making him an honorary Uzumaki. He saw Karin chasing another young girl her age, Ai and Nonoka- the other little girl's mother- following along behind them, chatting spiritedly. Looking at the two tiny red-headed girls reminded him of his daughter, and his smile became a little wider.

Kushina had rushed into his office not a week ago with their daughter in her arms, her red hair just reaching her miniature ears. Minato had been in a meeting with a representative of the merchant community, but Kushina had just barged right in. She had looked sternly at the man before she set their daughter down, who managed to stand on her feet. After looking a moment between her mother and her father, little Naruto had taken a few tentative steps towards her father. When she didn't immediately fall down, she grew bolder and a little faster, her chubby little legs carrying her shakily to her father's outstretched arms.

He had cheered and kissed her face all over, no matter how unprofessional it might have seemed. After walking back to her mother in the same unsteady manner, her little baby voice babbling incoherently as she went, Minato had turned back to the representative and bowed slightly in apology. The man was smiling widely and told him what a cute daughter he had before they went back to their discussion, the interruption forgiven and forgotten.

He was so happy that he got to see some of her first steps. Sometimes he was reminded of how amazing his wife was in the little things she did for him, like barge in and make him appreciate the little things about life that he would miss otherwise.

However, his wife was also going to be the death of him. They had discussed at length her desire to find the remaining pockets of Uzumaki, if for nothing else than to establish a connection with the bulk of the Clan and letting them know they had a place they could turn to if ever they should find themselves desiring extended family. While he agreed that the connection would be important, he had not wanted to risk her life on it. If she went (there was no way she wasn't _not_ going), she would have a team of elite jounin to guard her as a diplomat and now the Head of one of Konoha's Clans.

On top of further Clan ties, she wanted to excavate Uzushio. This was something that Minato was more amenable towards, because it would not be terribly hard to deploy a long-term mission to do just that, with a rotating roster of teams to escort the artifacts and found knowledge back from the ruined site. One of the contentions with the mission was that only someone with deep familiarity of the city- which consisted of Kushina and a handful of returned Uzumaki's- would be able to find and access the underground library. He had no desire to see Kushina go, but he wasn't willing to send the newest members of the village away from it either.

It was already July, and Naruto was almost a year old. Just another three and a half months, and it would be a year since her birth. Kushina had expressed desire to leave soon, perhaps at the end of the month at the earliest to begin her expanse into the diplomatic scene. She had made agreements between himself and Ai, as well as a number of other women who just adored and greatly admired and respected Kushina to help care for Naruto, but Minato was more worried about his wife than he wanted to admit.

As the Hokage, he was required to make hard decisions, as it was these decisions that kept the village running, but he didn't have to like it. He knew that he would agree to Kushina's terms, as there was financial benefit in the excavation of Uzushio and long-term benefits in acquiring a Clan renowned for their longevity and sealing abilities. Kushina was already teaching the sealing abilities- the merest basics, like the theories and stories of how seals all fit together- to Naruto, and there were many other children and adults alike within the Clan that came to her little mother-daughter teaching sessions to learn the pastime of their Clan.

With a sigh, Minato entered his office, his afternoon starting with just as many mounds of paperwork as it had this morning. " _Fucking paperwork_ ," he grumbled under his breath, his worries pushed together with the _**paperwork**_ making his head pound with a vengence.

XXX

Kakashi surveyed the other jounin beside him as he fidgeted just a little. Being so out in the open on the road was not as preferable as hiding in the dense foliage of Fire Country, but this was a mission. If he couldn't act diplomatically like the situation called for then he was an idiot. Kakashi didn't even know his name, but he certainly didn't care to learn it.

Kushina was talking kindly to the guard as he stamped their diplomatic papers, his eyes subtly checking out Kushina's lean form underneath her jounin uniform. She didn't react, but Kakashi could tell that she noticed and was simply ignoring it. He knew that had it not been for the fact that good relations with anyone they came in contact with was essential, she would have punched the leering man in the face.

Kakashi and the incompetent fool followed the Uzumaki woman through the gate, the threat of rain hanging heavy in the small gray clouds he saw in the far distance. Right now, though, the sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. Rain Country had very few months of clear weather, and this was one of them.

The group they were looking for was called "Akatsuki", and it was a small rebel group that was intent on peace throughout Rain Country as well as the rest of the five elemental nations. A noble thought, but not likely going to happen.

After a few more hours of walking- _walking!_ \- the three made their way to where the camp was located just outside of Ame. It took them some maneuvering and keeping their eyes and ears wide open, but they managed to find one of the captains within the group. After quickly assuring him that they meant peace and only had a desire to speak with the leaders, as well as keeping the diplomatic papers out in full view, the man reluctantly showed them the way. The camp was ironically hidden in the heart of the city in the tallest tower, several of the top floors having been bought out for dirt cheap after the leaders had saved the owner in some manner that they could only guess at. It was honesty the last place that Kakashi would have expected for a rebel group, but apparently Hanzo of the Salamander knew of it and let them remain, so long as they remained passive.

The captain was a little jumpy as he led them into the elevator and up to the top floor. There was a small group of individuals sat around an old table, a mismatch of chairs seating all of them in a mess of colors and fabrics. If Kushina weren't so nervous she would have laughed.

The captain cleared his throat loudly and interrupted the meeting. "Sir, sorry to interrupt, but there are Konoha diplomats here to speak with the leaders."

When all the eyes in the room turned to look at him, he 'eep'ed and bowed down, his nose almost touching his knees. Again, if Kushina weren't so nervous she would have laughed. Many heads turned to three people in back of the room, and she assumed these were the leaders. With a nod from a man with brilliant orange hair, the others in the room exited and headed for the elevators, small groups gathering and whispering. Kushina kept her attention on the two shinobi and formidable kunoichi in front of her, ignoring the questioning stares on her back.

She had spotted the red hair earlier and instantly known he was the Uzumaki among them, but she was also curious about the other two in the room. The woman had bright blue hair, and it shined in the light from the single bulb up above. The man on her left was the one with orange hair that had nodded, and he was the only one that was looking at them kindly, his face smoothed into an optimistic smile.

She bravely stepped forward into the room. "Which of you is Nagato Uzumaki?" Kushina asked politely. She already knew who he was, but it was best to keep up pretenses.

The man with the red hair- it was horribly in his face and hid both of his eyes- spoke up. "I am."

Kushina smiled a real smile at hearing his calm, soft voice. She took a step forward, both hands up, and she sat down. Her jounin guard stood at attention behind her, wary to be in enemy territory, but also still understanding that this was a mission of _peace_.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am the Head of the Uzumaki Clan. I came because I had gotten wind that there might have been a man by the name Nagato Uzumaki here in Ame in the Akatsuki rebel group, and I had to come to see if the claims were true. As such, I would like to extend a formal invitation into the Clan, Nagato Uzumaki." She smiled at the three of them, their faces of shock making her a little giddy and anxious.

After that, it was an explosion of questions- just not from Nagato. She answered what she could, their back and forth conversation going on for well over two hours. Finally, she got to the root of why she came personally; she knew that he would be highly reluctant to come, as there was a cause that was holding him here.

The man with organge hair had argued that he needed to stay for the Akatsuki, for his family, for Konan and himself, and that he was sorry, but he couldn't come.

"How about we come to a compromise? I am attempting to rebuild and repopulate the Clan, as it was decimated during the destruction of Uzushio sometime after the Second Shinobi World War by Kiri and Kumo nin, as the Clan and the city itself was considered too powerful and greatly feared. You and I are some of the few surviving members. Your genetic material could stand in as a substitute for such times that reproduction is necessary since you have no desire to leave Ame. If you do plan to have children, please send word to the Clan in Konoha so we may keep the records of where the remaining Uzumaki are." Kushina was very serious, though her face had tinted only slightly pink when she said 'genetic material'. It was like she was a child!

The other three had been shocked into silence; their expressions varied from outrage to scandalized, but it was still mostly shock.

"You mean to say that you want Nagato's sperm so that you can artificially inseminate a woman later to have his child that he won't even know about?" The man with orange hair- Yahiko, his name was- asked rather loudly. As he spoke, Kushina could see that Nagato's face became tomato red, the only one of the three with such a reaction.

She looked Yahiko in the eye. "Yes," she said firmly.

And it became another round of arguing after that. It went around and around in circles, from a moral argument to one of necessity, and Kushina couldn't very well just give in. She was a stubborn Uzumaki after all. It was when Kushina finally saw Nagato's eyes that she stopped, her gasp involuntarily ripped from her throat. Everyone in the room looked at her sharply except for Nagato, who had a calm look about him.

"I would like to say that I do not know if I will pass my eyes down to my own offspring, or if it is singularly mine, just as your First Hokage had his singular Wood Style kekkei genkai." Nagato gave her a steady look, one filled with meaning that she fully understood. "For such reasons, if I were ever to have a child, I would like to be there to help them if they should need it. I would like to suggest another comprise then, as I can understand the necessity of rebuilding one's family." He had looked down at the table by the time he finished, his cheeks slightly pink by every pair of eyes in the room centered on him from his little speech.

Kushina shifted slightly in her seat. She completely understood what he meant, just as she herself would like to teach her own daughter how to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains of their Clan. She contemplated her next words at length, the clock ticking on the wall as the seconds passed.

"I will make a more suitable compromise, I suppose. Instead, in one year's time from now, you visit Konoha and get yourself briefly acquainted with the rest of the Clan?" Nagato looked at her steadily, her face still kind. "If, after that, you would still like to remain a part of Akatsuki here in Ame after your goals have been achieved, I would ask that you only be present for important Clan meetings and notify us if you do have children." Kushina sounded just a tad frustrated, but it was also a well thought out argument.

It took a little more time and a little more buttering up before the Rinnegan wielder caved, his will not as sharp or heavy as Kushina's when she put her mind to it. With a signing of diplomatic papers with his name, handshakes and well-wishing, the three Konoha nin took their leave.

XXX

Yahiko looked at Nagato for quite some time. After the three Konoha nin left, they had all sat in silence. Nagato seemed to be thinking furiously, his mind stuck on the conversation they had just had with the mildly terrifying red-headed woman. Yahiko got the sense that she did not compromise very often nor take no for an answer.

(Somewhere on the road between Konoha and Ame, Kushina sneezed loudly. Kakashi looked at her with some degree of concern, but she just wiped her nose on the back of her hand and kept on walking with her shoulders back and her head high.)

As an orphan who had lost his parents at a very young age, Yahiko- and Nagato and Konoan too, he was sure- had dreamed of some family from a foreign country to come and rescue him, take him away from the death and the fighting and the loneliness, the sense of having nowhere to belong stuck firmly in his chest. Eventually he had found Konan, and the two of them had banded together. Then they had found Nagato, the little red-head curled up into a ball in the gutter of a dingy alleyway, and the three had been family ever since. After Jiraiya-sensei had taught them and trained them to be as powerful shinobi and kunoichi, he had let those dreams fade away, but they would always be there in the back of his head, an impossible fantasy that drew him into a sort of wistful mood every now and again.

For Nagato, that fantasy had become a reality. His Clan, an extension of family that was encompassing for all who bore the name and the blood, had found him, had sought him out to take him to the home they were rebuilding for themselves after they had all faced similar loss. Yahiko wasn't jealous of his friend; he was delighted for him. Yahiko had not been anywhere near his parents when they had died, but Nagato had been right behind his when foreign nin had killed them, leaving a very deep scar in his psyche that had never really healed or faded.

Now, there was a chance for him to have family besides themselves. While they considered the members of Akatsuki as something of their family, they were still only brother and sisters at arms, bound by a common goal of peace throughout Rain Country, and many of the smaller nations that had been effected by the Third Shinobi World War by extension. A Clan was much more personal, was blood and name and customs that they shared together and with each other, something that a ragtag band of orphans and militia siblings could not fill.

"You have a chance at family, Nagato," Yahiko said gently. The young man that was sitting next to him stiffened in his chair, his face twitching ever so slightly. Even though he had heard him, the Uzumaki made no indication that he was going to reply.

Beside him, he heard Konan sigh. "Nagato," she said kindly. "We will always be your family, but just as brothers and sisters marry others and move away and start another family of their own, they still remain family. We will never forget about you, we would never think ill of you leaving, and we will always, _alwasy_ love you, no matter what. Okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face them.

He pulled his head up, flicking his hair out of his eyes to be able to see them better. Even with the dojutsu coloring his eyes the way they did, both Konan and Yahiko could tell that there was a certain amount of anguish and indecision in his eyes. Yahiko had understood that the woman's olive branch had been given under the impression that Nagato would pick the Clan over themselves, but he knew that that wasn't the case. Nagato would always come back, because this was his family, this is where he felt he was needed and where he was wanted the most. But, Yahiko also knew how much Clans could vary. He had studied all he could about the shinobi world in hopes of changing it, and Clans were the trickiest part of the business.

Yahiko wanted Nagato to really think about his options, about where he felt he could belong. He knew that the red-head knew he was always going to have them as family, but he also wanted him to know that being loved and appreciated by more than just themselves was an option. That was the tricky part about Clans, though. Some were open and kind and caring about all their members, love and respect being tossed about freely. Others, however, were somewhat crueler, and it was only the best of the best that garnered admiration from the rest of its members. If the Uzumaki Clan was anything like the former, Yahiko wanted Nagato to know, to _understand_ that being wanted by others was something they wanted for him too.

Yahiko and Konan would have one another if he decided to go there to stay, and they would always be happy to visit, just as he was sure that the Uzumaki would be more than willing to come back. He had options and he should at least be willing to explore them.

At length, he nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, Nagato!" he said. "Don't let us hold you back from seeing more of the world, from finding your own family. We'll always be your family, but this Clan could be your second family, another group of people that love you and appreciate who you are just like we do. Don't think that you'll hurt us if you go and you like it. Just keep your options open. If they're awesome people when you visit, seriously think about staying. If they're kind of shitty, just come back and keep Ame as your home. We want what's best for you!"

Yahiko had a way with words that few others really had, his face serious and happy and sad, whatever emotion necessary to express and drive home his words. Nagato looked at the two most important people in his life, and he could very much say that he was happy to have found himself a family that loved him as much as these two did. While he didn't have the same context to their relationship that Konan and Yahiko did- he knew that they had spent time in each other's bed more than once- he knew that they cared about what happened to him.

To hear it, however, was another thing entirely. Their support meant more to him than he could put into words, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his palms sweaty like it was a hundred degrees in the room. That unwavering support and belief in him let him imagine it, imagine being surrounded by other red-heads who greeted him happily and a woman with that same shade of hair as his own kissing him on the cheek, children of his own with distinctive green eyes like his mothers had been clutching his leg.

When he went to bed that night, his thoughts kept him awake and almost hyperaware of his two best friends in the next room. He knew that they had made love earlier- the walls were sound proof, but his perception of the tiniest details in chakra had let him tentatively feel their pleasure in the most distant of ways- and now they were sleeping, but still, he stayed awake.

All through the night, he thought about what it was that he wanted, what in life made him happy. He thought about what he could have if he went and stayed, about the possibilities of his future in a _Clan_. Then he thought about his future if he stayed here, stayed in Ame with the family he had found and made for himself. When the grandfather clock in the hall struck three, Nagato closed his eyes and finally fell into a peaceful sleep, the wee hours of the morning whittling themselves away in his dreams.

XXX

 **Dragonblaze66: This is my story, and it doesn't have to make sense in regards to cross-correlation. However, you bring up a good point. Any advice that Kurama gives Naruto from this point on will have to be about Naruto's strengths and skills, and smaller things that don't interact with the things that have already changed, such as Gaara's mental instability, Sora's partial jinchuriki status, pretty much all of the events of the "Bloody Mist" era of Kiri, the creation of the rest of the jinchuriki, and how many of the jinchuriki leave their home villages.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A portion of this story was inspired by the fic** _Stormborn_ **by** __ _black._ **. I recommend this story to anyone who likes SasuNaru. It's well written and has a great plot.**

XXX

 **Two Months Later: Late September**

Kushina smiled brightly when the sight of the large doors came into view. Her trip abroad had taken her away from home, _away from her baby_ , for too long, but it had been necessary.

After her visit in Ame, she had gone to Earth Country (she had had a hell of a time getting through the boarder, what with her husband being the Hokage that had won singlehandedly against a thousand man Iwa invasion) where she had found three small Uzumaki children and their parents in a small villa not far from Iwa. She had sent her second guard, Iwao, back to Konoha with the small five-manned family with express orders to go straight to the Hokage Tower, their Clan papers already authorized with her signature. (Her short time as Clan Head had given her a new appreciation of the sheer amount of _paperwork_ that her husband had to go through each day.)

With just her and Kakashi, she had gone to Waterfall Country and found that the single Uzumaki there had been in Taki, the hidden village of the country, and that she was quite happy to be there. The village itself had been the hardest to find, but she used the impressive chakra of a Tailed-Beast to sense it and find her way in. After seemingly endless meetings with the kunoichi herself and the village leader, an agreement was made that the kunoichi could leave of her own volition if she truly wished to go, but she would be sworn to secrecy and could never reveal sensitive information about the village itself. The girl, a newly minted genin by the name of Emi, had agreed readily, and had gone through the stack of paperwork and blood seals to prove her honesty. Torn with indecision, Kushina had decided to keep the girl with her rather than have her sent back with Kakashi, as she knew her husband would murder her _dead_ if she went anywhere without at least one guard when she got back.

Kushina and Emi, having something of the same personality, had had a great deal of fun on their way through the small nations between Waterfall and Lightning, both of them talking and laughing dramatically. If Kakashi hadn't known any better, he would have thought the two were sisters for how much they got on so well.

Rice Country, being one of the five small nations on the large western continent that didn't have a hidden village, had been very easy to access to, but Frost Country had been more difficult. The worst, however, had been Lightning itself. While it was not at all illegal for foreign nin to enter and leave the five major countries, it was very difficult to do so officially because of political tension stemming from the hidden villages.

Lightning Country was rocky and barren, for the most part, the agriculture centered in the southernmost part of the country while the rest was stone mountains and a few volcanoes that left harsh, inhabitable wastes after an eruption, broken and interrupted only by the wide rivers that went up and down the land. Kumo was in that southern part of the country, not a day's fast-paced walk from the boarder.

Emi, who had been told that her parents had both died on "missions" for Taki when she was very, very young, had been excited to see more of the world and explore the different cultures. It had seemed that every five minutes she was asking Kushina a new question about the Uzumaki Clan or wherever it was that they happened to be, her brain soaking up all the information like a sponge. If she couldn't see the genuine enthusiasm and excitement that seemed to pour off the girl in waves, she would have suspected that she was being used for information. Even though the girl hadn't really announced her loyalties officially, the information Kushina gave her wasn't exactly top secret or harming towards anyone, and she kept it that way for the entire trip. When Kumo had loomed over them like a palace in the sky, Emi grew silent and her eyes were constantly wide in awe. Kushina almost giggled at her childish, twelve-year-old wonder. Almost.

Gin Uzumaki turned out to be a merchant in Kumo who- along with his daughter Kanae- frankly hated rocks. He didn't like how dust seemed to settle into _everything_ , nor did he like heights, both of which seemed to be in Kumo in abundance. Kushina had been bemused to hear the man the grumbling under his breath that sound something suspiciously like _damn clouds_ and watched as his daughter, who had red hair longer than Kushina herself did, give him a commiserating look that fully agreed. She had hung around the market until everyone had started closing up shop before finally making her move, introducing herself and her companions and explaining her title.

The man- Gin- had sat in stunned silence, his daughter putting her hand on his shoulder when they started to shake, before he broke down into silent tears. He told her that she looked like her grandfather, as his mother had been her grandfather's sister. Fuso had been a kind man, and his death had weighed heavily on his heart.

"He was my uncle," he had said. "I was there when they cut him down, but I was too far away to do anything. He had been with your parents and your younger sister, and they had killed them too. I just managed to escape with my daughter; my wife Saichi had brought Kanae with her for a family dinner that Fuso had put together. I was too far away to do anything, too far to stop them from cutting him down, so I made a decision to save who I could instead. Saichi… she sacrificed herself for us, made me promise to save myself and Kanae and never pick up another weapon again so that their might be peace." His face was cast in a look of sick horror, and Kushina was sure that her face mirrored his.

She had often wondered what exactly had happened to her family- somewhere deep inside her was some forlorn hope that her parents and her baby sister had survived and were somewhere in hiding- and to at least hear the finality of it, the cut notion that she was never going to see them again- even though she hadn't seen them for _years_ \- had made her tear up herself just a little and let go of that fleeting hope and all the other emotions tied to the expectation of seeing their faces again.

Eventually, Gin had agreed to come back with her, to help make the Uzumaki Clan as it once was. She and her entourage had stayed at a nearby inn while Gin and Kanae had settled their affairs, selling off a great deal and packing up what was left. The father-and-daughter duo each carried heavy packs on their backs, their wares to sell and their few personal belongings carefully picked through for what they absolutely couldn't part with, and the weight caused them to move slower than the two Konoha nin would have liked.

Now just outside the village, Kushina was more than happy to be home and see her daughter and her husband. The three travelers looked around curiously as they wound their way through the streets to the Hokage Tower, Kakashi taking off as soon as they passed the gate to notify Minato beforehand. Kushina was tired and in desperate need of a shower, since they had last stopped at an inn two days ago, and she led them all upstairs hurriedly to the Hokage's office, her battered feet stiff and rushed. She had been off of active duty for over a year, and the nonstop moving was killing her poor feet.

Minato had a relieved smile on his face when she opened the door, Kakashi standing by the open window that he had likely come through only a few minutes before. Chairs had been brought in for the travelers to sit down on, but only Gin and Kanae used the commodities. Emi, for all that she was a kunoichi, wanted to prove that she could handle herself well with missions and responsibilities in the future. Kushina, on the other hand, was required to stand as an active kunoichi and report standing up as team leader.

However, Minato merely gave her a scroll and a brush to write with before gesturing to his seat while he sat on his desk, his air of friendliness drawing in the newcomers and his charm making them smile warmly. He had given the three of them mostly the same talk regarding citizenship, but he had looked at Emi with another of his smiles and informed her of their status on foreign shinobi integration. The young girl had looked slightly relieved that he had brought it up, her face flushing in embarrassment from being directly addressed by her husband. Whether it was because he was a strong shinobi in a place of power addressing her by name or because he was incredibly handsome and looking at her kindly Kushina didn't know, but for the sake of her sanity, she assumed it was the former.

Kakashi had not left once during the meeting. Kushina suspected that the young jounin wished to speak with his old sensei before he left, but she wasn't sure. She had missed Kakashi's presence in their home after being so busy with everything going on that it had been refreshing to spend so much time with him on the road. She had spoken to him a few nights about how he was doing, and it had been… hard to hear how he was still suffering from the loss of his teammates after so long, but death had a way of making life hard on those who had few precious people left.

When her report was done and the three new Uzumaki were gathering their things that they had slid off their aching shoulders, Kushina had surprised him with a hug. "Come over for dinner with us tonight," she had whispered in his ear, and then she had taken off with her new Clan members after giving Minato a smile over her shoulder.

XXX

 **Three Weeks Later: October 10** **th**

For her daughters first birthday, Kushina had gone all out. Mikoto had suggested that she hold the party at the local park just to make sure that everyone from the Clan could attend, and Kushina had thought it was a wonderful idea. Because of their fairly new status as a Clan in Konoha, Kushina had invited all the Clan Heads and their families to attend the celebration. Ai and Mikoto had been more than happy to help out, the three mothers managing to rope in the ever elusive Hyuga Matriarch Kyoko. Kyoko was a Hyuga by birth and by marriage, and she was a true beauty and a pride for the old stuffy Clan. She had brought her daughter along- the ten-month-old Hyuga heiress Hinata- and the little girl had a ball of a time following the other lively children who had accompanied their parents.

The four mothers had gossiped and chatted the entire morning as they set up the park however they saw fit, Naruto and Kushina's red hair sparking the theme of red banners and a cake covered in red fondant with bright blue words written in a neat cursive. There was nothing that Kushina wouldn't do for her baby, even if she was only a year old.

The afternoon had been filled with the cheers of well-wishers and _happy birthday_ singers, their voices rising in a crescendo that had made her daughter clap and laugh loudly. After blowing out her single candle, Naruto had nearly screamed in delight, her little hands clutched onto Sasuke's shirt with a tight grip. The youngest Uchiha had smiled at Naruto with his mouth and his eyes, making the red-head light up with sheer wonderment. The two had very small baby teeth, only a few in the front and a couple of molars, and they had had a hell of a time devouring the moist cake, the majority of the sweet bread and thick frosting smearing across their faces. The rest of it had ended up on their clothes, but the parents and the children alike were enjoying themselves so much that no one had seemed to mind.

Minato had come for an hour, just as the cake was being laid out on the table. Naruto had demanded in her tiny baby voice that her father sit right next to her opposite of Sasuke, with her mother standing behind her, and he had been more than happy to comply.

Out of curtesy, Kushina, Minato, and Naruto didn't open her presents until later that night, after dinner. Kushina had invited over the Uchiha family- that is, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi, and a grumbling Fugaku- to celebrate in private, an affair that was much more special to the novice parents. Naruto had refused to start opening her presents unless Sasuke had helped her, and the two sat together and started ripping off the brightly colored paper. The two made a game out of it, and it got to the point that the entire living room was covered in wrapping paper and unopened boxes. When there was one left between the two of them, they had had a staring contest between the two of them, their chubby baby faces oddly still while they had the dramatic contest. It was both cute and terrifying.

Sasuke ended up losing, and Mikoto had cooed at the cute pout on his face.

After her presents had been opened and the sun had already set, Naruto had started to turn into the cranky toddler that she was. She had clutched her father's leg with a teary-eyed look and had pleaded in her small handful of vocabulary words that Sasuke stay with her that night, her eyes and her mouth set in her puppy-dog face. Minato have never been able to resist those eyes, the same exact shade of his own, and he had caved almost immediately. There was nothing that he could deny his daughter.

Fugaku had laughed at him quietly before Mikoto had given him a stern look, and he immediately stopped. _That_ was a look that Fugaku knew well, and a look he both feared and respected. It would have been impressive to the blond Hokage if Kushina hadn't had one of _those_ looks in her arsenal as well.

Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep curled up together that night. The two mothers had stood in the doorway after their breathing had even out and their heartbeats slowed had into rhythm with one another, their arms and legs tangled under the same thick blanket. Kushina had grinned wickedly at her best friend who only smiled devilishly back in return, their expressions holding promises of future snuggling sessions- er, sleepovers. The only issue was pacifying their husbands.

Minato and Fugaku, both aware of their wives' 'coo'ing and 'aw'ing over their children, had eyed each other warily. An understanding passed between the two in the odd way that silent stare downs seemed to happen between the male population that if either child hurt the other, there would be _blood_.

(Subconsciously, both men knew that it was likely going to be because Kushina was going to kill the both of them. Just because Fugaku was the Head of the Konoha Police Force and one of the Clan Heads and Minato was the Hokage did not mean she feared a couple of sissy men. She would do anything for her baby, and so what if she had to kill two of the most powerful men in the village or whatever. Her daughter's happiness came first.)

XXX

While Minato was home with his family enjoying his daughter's birthday in peace, the rest of the village had prepared the Saviors Festival in honor of the Hokage for defeating the Nine-Tails (false) and saving the village (also false), ensuring that not a single casualty had befallen the people. They had heard the tale that was released to the general public, that even while his wife was giving birth, the Hokage had left her side to protect his people and keep them safe. They honored his wife as well for being strong during the time of misfortune while she was suffering, and for praising her husband when he had returned to her side with his success.

They didn't know the whole story, of course, and everyone was all the better for it. Already, Naruto was loved by the villagers, and many of them left presents for her on the memorial that had been erected to honor the Hokage's bravery and prestige in battle. The Hokage had made an appearance after his daughter had gone to bed, making a speech to praise the village and wish everyone well before announcing the festival's official start and using his _Hirashin_ to get himself back home in a flash.

By morning, after everyone had staggered home more drunk than they could remember being and in great spirits, the Clans- even the Uchiha- and the commoners all intermingling as they struggled through the streets, Minato had brought Naruto with him to the memorial to pick a few gifts that caught her eye before writing up a D-rank mission to have all the gifts donated to the orphanages equally on his daughter's behalf.

There was always an opportunity to look like the good, kind leader he was, and making orphans happy was just another layer of icing on the cake.

XXX

 **January**

Minato looked at the reports from the hospital review board and the Research Department's quarterly evaluations thoroughly. As far as he could tell, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru was doing exceptionally well in the positions that had been assigned to him, especially in the subjects of jutsu innovation and genetic investigation for hospital patients. The man's brilliance left little in the room for doubt of his skill, but it was the fact that he was almost _too_ brilliant that Minato felt any reason to fear. With a final sigh over his decision, Minato called in one of the chunnin messenger's that he kept at his disposal and ordered him to bring the man to his office.

Around twenty minutes later, the Sannin knocked and entered, his head bowing slightly in deference and respect. Orochimaru might despise him for taking his place as Hokage, but he could still respect the power of another fellow innovator and genius.

Minato started off with the pleasantries before he got right to business, his hands grabbing the paintbrush on the side of his desk and quickly signing his names on the forms he had written up earlier.

"Lord and Sannin Orochimaru, I would like to inform you that I have officially appointed you the Head of the Department of Research, and I believe congratulations are in order. You clearly have a brilliant mind and you love your work, as well as have the drive to succeed where most would give up and claim failure. As a further expression of congratulations, my wife has, uh, _informed_ me that I am to invite you to dinner tonight." Minato had looked him in the eye for the majority of the announcement, but his wife's message made him look away apologetically and rub the back of his head in a show of emotion

Looking back at Orochimaru's stoic face, he leaned in closer with a conspiratorial look. "If Lady Tsunade puts any kind of fear in you, I would suggest showing up. Otherwise, I'm afraid that Kushina might drag you through the village and tie you to the chair." Again, his face looked a little apologetic, his demeanor far too used to his wife's antics to be anything but. Orochimaru had relented and rolled his eyes, grabbing the signed forms and scrolls that the Hokage offered him before blandly agreeing, his first-hand witness of Kushina's brand of… determination enough to convince that the current Hokage was probably telling him the truth. It was a headache waiting to happen that would turn into an even bigger mess if he avoided it than if he just went and left as soon as it was considered polite.

XXX

When Orochimaru knocked on the decorative wooden door of the Uzumaki house of the Clan Head, he was greeted by a red-head that was not Kushina.

"Hello, Lord Orochimaru. My name is Ai; thank you for agreeing to dinner tonight. We are delighted that you could come." She said pleasantly. Ai had opened the door wide for him and had courteously taken his shoes, the warm tatami mats of the front hall and the dining room letting him walk comfortably without house slippers. Everyone was standing in the dining room waiting for him to arrive, and everyone but Minato had bowed to him in greeting. They were all dressed in formal kimonos, the colors matching their bright personalities. It was a nice sight, one that made a tiny sense of smug satisfaction stir in his chest.

When they were all seated, Orochimaru noted that he was sitting next to the Hokage's one-year-old daughter, who was staring up at him in wonder and more than a bit of curiosity. All throughout dinner, Orochimaru had felt her eyes on him, even while he had been talking to the other adults across the table in polite small talk. Every time he looked down at her, however, she was facing forward and astutely eating her dinner like the innocent little girl she appeared to be. Finally, when there had been a distinct lull in the conversation, Orochimaru had looked down at her and inquired about her observations.

"Can I help you?"

She had looked up at him sweetly, her eyes the exact same shade as her father's. "What's youw dweam?" She asked him sweetly. When he raised both his eyebrows, she seemed to take it that he didn't understand, and she clarified further in her loud toddler voice that was very much reminiscent of her mothers. "Mommy told me that evewyone has a dweam, and Daddy's shinobi have big dweams, like how Daddy and Mommy wanted to be shinobi to keep thewe pwecious people safe fwom bad people. So, what's youw dweam, Lowd Owochimawu?"

Orochimaru had paused for a moment to think of an answer. He could simply not answer, but if he went that route, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to be as stubbornly persistent as her mother could be if not more so due to the fact that her mother was at least an adult and knew a small bit of tact. If he answered, he would have to explain it in such a way that a child her age would be able to understand it.

"My dream, Lady Naruto, is to live forever and learn as much as I can in this world." He thought his answer diplomatic and simple enough, two things to assuage both the man opposite him and the toddler next to him.

Naruto had tilted her head, her scrunching up in confusion. "But, won't you be lonely? Evewything goes bye-bye. Jiji Watawu went bye-bye so his pwecious people who also went bye-bye would see him again." Her face was a little sad, but the confusion and clear certainty that seemed to hold the expression on her face in equal measure was almost a little terrifying.

Orochimaru blinked down at the one-year-old. He thought about the world from the eyes of a child, and he could see the simplicity of her life. It almost made him a little envious, the naïveté that life seemed to hold for her. Everything had simple solutions to a child, and death was just another wave in the ocean. He thought about how she had rationalized being around others, and how her first question had not been how, or why, or anything else that would come to the mind of a toddler- though an exceptionally smart one, if her parentage was anything to go by- but had rather been about those that were precious to him. An image of his late parents, both of them smiling at him as a young child seemed to take over his mind, and another of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen-sensei, and Anko, and Kabuto to some extent, who he had dragged out of the Root program after it had been disbanded with Danzo's execution and into the labs with him.

"I suppose you bring up a good point, Lady Naruto. Thank you," he murmured, his voice quiet and thoughtful. The rest of dinner was in silence, his mind deep in thought. The incite of a child, a child of all things, was what brought his fierce views on life into question, brought him to think about his own world slightly off-kilter with just a few innocent words.

He had excused himself politely when Lady Kushina had announced dessert. They had all wished him well and escorted him to the door, as was proper, before going back to their meal. With his mind buried in his thoughts, he made his way back to his small home, his apartment rarely used in favor of the cot he kept in his personal lab that he had bullied someone out of. There was much to think about.

XXX

 **April**

When the showers of springtime finally fell, Kushina had firmly put her foot down to Minato. She had resolutely told him that it was time to start the excavation of Uzushio, and he had begrudgingly agreed. They had left just days later, Kushina and an older Uzumaki by the name of Gin- who she claimed to be her second cousin on her grandfather's side of the family- with the rest of the historians and their jounin guards. The latter was a stipulation of Minato's that he had said was the only way he was letting his wife and the mother of his child go. She had just rolled her eyes at him and kept her mouth shut, knowing it was pointless to argue with him when he was like this.

The ruin of Uzushio was waiting for them when they arrived, the city a mess of stone and metal and dirt on the windy Thursday morning. Constantly, they came across dead bodies in all stages of decay. Kushina and Gin both cried silently as they carried the bodies to a funeral pyre where had an entire village to put to rest, as a grave would take too long for their short time there. They had convinced the others to help before the rest of the excavation and that was how they spent the majority of the first two days. When the two Uzumaki could tell the others were tired of corpse-hunting, they led them to the hidden entrance of the underground library and opened the complex series of seals that controlled the door.

It was a vast library, with shelf upon shelf going floor to ceiling for as far as the eye could see with the bright beam of their flashlights. The shelves themselves were carved from the stone that the city sat on, the ends of the shelves acting as support pillars for the streets and the homes to sit on above. Uzushio was known primarily as the home of the Uzumaki Clan and the village of longevity, but the biggest thing that they had prided themselves on that they held so secret was the vast knowledge they had managed to obtain. Most of the spy missions that Uzushio sent out came back with another pool of information to add to their already impressive collection, and even their alliance with Konoha had not stopped the secrecy of such impressive an ocean from remaining secret from all but the residents. The people there had loved their city, and they weren't willing to sell information to outsiders, no matter the price.

Everyone in the group had scattered once they descended the grand stair case, going from one section of shelving to another and immediately began their primary purpose of recording and storing the texts. Kushina had brought two large sealing scrolls filled with more sealing scrolls to put all of the secret Uzumaki secret texts into, as those were held sacred by the Clan and were not allowed to be seen by outsiders, and as Clan Head, it was her duty to secure them. And while a large portion of the knowledge here was for the public, or, at the very least, the graduated shinobis, there was a restricted section confined solely for the Uzumaki Clan.

Along the walls were branching tunnels that led to other buildings throughout the village, including Clan houses and the obliterated Academy. Gin led the way as he and Kushina sought out their Clan's archives, the towering shelves passing by one by one. They knew they were in the right place when the sealed gate jumped in front of their eyes at the end of their flashlights. It was filled with another set of shelves, this portioned stuck in a different formation of north to south rather than east to west like the rest of the library. They immediately started sealing off scrolls, books, and files, both of them filling scroll after scroll with storage seals filled to capacity until every shelf was left bare. It took them several hours, as there were near a hundred shelves. It would take months to collect and store all the data in the library meticulously like the historians planned to do, though in reality it should have only taken a few weeks to seal everything away and take it in rotations back to Konoha.

In the very back of the gated section of the Uzumaki library, there was a short hallway leading to the dojo of the Clan Head. With shaking hands, Kushina pushed the door open and took her first steps into her childhood home, her bittersweet memories rising and correlating to what she was seeing now. She ventured through the hallways and rooms, occasionally picking something up here and inspecting something there, until she found the main room. Her breath froze in her chest, her legs going numb; on the floor were five bodies, most of them bone and cloth and hair.

She wasn't sure when she started sobbing or when she fell to the floor or when Gin got there, but suddenly they were both sitting on the floor keening and screaming in sorrow, both of them holding on to each other. Her chest was on fire from the pain, her face was squeezing and pinched in the worst anguish she had ever felt, and her body was cramped when she finally staggered up, unsure of how much time had passed and not entirely sure of her own sanity at the moment.

 _Air_ , she thought distantly. _I need air_ right now.

The doors to the courtyard near fell off their tracks when she threw them open, her feet slapping in a sort of uncharacteristic duck walk against the wood of the back porch as she walked outside. The courtyard itself, which used to be filled with her grandfather's favorite flowers and her late grandmother's beautiful grape vines, was barren, with only a few dead shrubs to show for the glory that it once held.

There was a patch of clear earth underneath the lone oak tree, an old stone bench pushed up against the trunk that was decorated with a swirl of designs that had been painstakingly hand carved into the rock. In a heat of the moment decision to honor her family, she made a few hand seals and whispered a few words. The result was several large chunks of earth rising up from the ground and piling up on the side of the deep gouge she had created. It was a rough rectangle wide enough for a mass grave, one that she planned to fill with the corpses of her old family.

When she came back inside, she didn't say a word as she gathered her sisters body in the old kimono she had been wearing when she was killed and carried her outside. As she gently set her down in the hole, she heard the floor boards creak behind her and knew that Gin was coming out to join her. She turned around with her arms out, as she had assumed that he had brought his wife out with him. He handed her over with the most tender expression, and she averted her eyes as he pulled her necklace off of her as carefully as he could.

When the dead had been lain to rest, they both said their own burial rights before Kushina made a few more hand seals and poured the dirt back over the hole. After another set of hand seals, she conjured a solid piece of white rock and started writing on it in the chakra ink in her seal brush. Once she was satisfied, she applied her chakra to it and watched the stone sizzle, saw the commemoration to her family carefully detailed and documented. She and Gin stood there for a long time, both staring blearily at the freshly-turned dirt in comforting silence.

Kushina left the fresh grave sometime later, her melancholy and sorrow threatening to drown her under its crushing burden. Her feet carried her to the bedroom that she and her sister had once shared, the beds made just like she remembered and the decorations on the wall faded with sunlight. The dressers were still full of their clothes, and in a compulsive moment of nostalgia, she sealed the beautiful kimonos and the training outfits in a one of her scrolls. She briefly imagined her own daughter wearing them, her eyes brimming with tears again.

The rest of the house was just as it had been the day her family had been slaughtered, the memories still weighing heavy in her mind and mingling with the present. Along with her and her sister's old clothes, she also sealed away the family photos, the albums covered in a fine layer of dust and the picture frames falling apart.

Unable to bear the house any longer, Kushina went back down the stairs to the library. The other Clan houses didn't hold the same type of memories as her own home, and she had much less trouble laying those families to rest as well. Unlike the Uzumaki library- which was a large section of floor space that was probably larger than the entire house itself- the other Clan's of Uzushio kept much of their history and knowledge in their own home libraries. Each one was locked with a different seal, but being the granddaughter of the seal master himself, it was almost too easy for her to finish the pattern and throw the door open. She searched each house thoroughly, taking her time with the burials and sealing away their well-recorded knowledge.

That night they made camp in the Kaede Clan house, as it had the most bedrooms and there hadn't been any dead bodies strewn in horrendous casualty anywhere. It was a relief to sleep in an actual bed rather than a thin blanket on the ground, and Kushina slept through the whole night for the first time since she left Konoha. Kushina showed the others that were staying how to open the door to the house from the library and left the other seal keys written on a scroll in the kitchen.

As the first group to arrive on the site, Kushina and the others stayed for an entire week. When the next Thursday came, however, Kushina and Gin started on their four-day trek back home, their personal part in the mission complete. Since this was a long-term mission that would last for several months, the guards were set to rotate every other week until the historians pre-set end date.

Kushina thought longingly of her daughter and her husband after the emotionally exhausting week, her feet seeming to speed up just a little when the chunnin gate guards smiled and waved at the two of them. Two weeks had never felt so long.

XXX

 **Two Years Later**

Minato smiled brightly at the Raikage sitting across from him. He and A were in one of the comfortable rooms that he and the newly elected Private Council used for meetings, A's little brother B and his wife Kushina sitting opposite from one another next to their respective village leader. The two Konoha nin were happy, and their entire beings seemed to vibrate with that same happiness.

Both Kumo nin, however, were looking at the two grinning idiots with matching pairs of wary faces. How anyone could be so happy to be sitting across from someone that had actively tried to kill them they didn't know, but they hoped that the stupidity in the room wasn't catching.

They had just signed a peace treaty and were now sitting for the customary sharing of the cups, the ritual having just started as soon as the papers were filed away on the side of the table in a thick folder covered in safety seals of all kinds. A and B were both good at seals themselves all things considering, but this had taken it to a whole other level. They had gotten wind that the Uzumaki Clan had reformed in Konoha, and they could obviously tell.

After A had had several discussions with his own councils, they had decided that a personal alliance with the almost too-powerful village would only be beneficial to them by this point, and anyone who disagreed was a fool, as B would but it affectionately.

Just as they all finished their first cup, the door threw itself open, and both A and B jumped up out of their seat…. Only to find that it was a little girl of maybe three years old who came running in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl shouted loudly. A young man with a shock of silver hair and the entire lower half of his face covered in a mask was standing the doorway, his arms held up in a way that suggested that they were just recently empty and he was confused as to how they had gotten that way.

The Fourth Hokage's wife was the first to reach her, and she snagged up the young girl and stood up, her face in an embarrassed smile. As soon as she picked her up, she started to scold her daughter. "Naruto, you can't be in here. Mommy and Daddy told you they were making friends today. You have to go with Big Brother Kakashi until we get home." Her voice was exasperated, as if she was used to this kind of behavior. And with parents like she had, it was probably genetic.

"But I wanted to talk to the man who smells like fishies! Please, Mommy, he's one of Mommy and Daddy's friends! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaasse?!"

Everyone in the room sans B looked at the girl as if she was a little confused (A sympathized that she might be mildly retarded), but she kept on struggling to get out of her mother's arms. Before the red-head took another step, B spoke up beside the Raikage. "Please, Lady Kushina, say, let the girl stay."

Everyone looked at him sharply, and in the moment of confusion, Naruto slipped from her mother's arms and ran up to B, her face lit up with much more excitement than even her parents' had been.

"Hello, Mr. Fishy!" the little girl said brightly. B chuckled as he looked down at her, his face staggeringly kind. A had seen his little brother look like that very few times, and some of the tension that had bunched in his shoulders relaxing just a little.

"Hello, little might, your mother said your name was Naruto, right?" When Naruto nodded, he gave a little chuckle. "If your name is Naruto, missy, why are you calling me fishy?"

The little girl gave him an adorable wet-cat look, her scarred cheeks puffing up dramatically. They were odd scars- or birthmarks, perhaps- as they took the shape of whiskers like a cat. Odd indeed.

"Well, at least I don't smell like a fish. It's like.…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes took on a faraway look, as if she was thinking about something in a daze. She blinked after a moment, her mouth drawing up in a small scowl.

"Octopus?" She finally asked quietly.

Everyone in the room immediately stiffened except for the Kumo jinchuriki and the little Uzumaki. Instead they both stared at each other, the both of them completely still. A put his hand on B's shoulder, but the jinchuriki just pushed it off, his covered eyes staring intently at the little girl.

After a moment or two, B finally spoke. "I guess I do smell like octopus, Naruto." He was uncharacteristically serious, and A could tell that he was very intent on his conversation partner because he didn't even try to speak in his usual ridiculous rap. It was almost terrifying to hear him speak normally to the point that A didn't say a word for the rest of the night, not when the man he now recognized as Sharingan Kakashi took the girl away nor when they finished their bottles of sake nor when they were escorted back to their room.

A didn't know what to make of his little brother's odd expression that was coupled with his uncharacteristic temporary abandonment of his rap and his even more unusual silence, but he was sure that when he wanted to talk about it, he would. For now, he had only to wait.

Late that night, when everyone was supposed to be lackadaisical and imbibed with a clear measure of alcohol, A had made plans to have one of his guard secretly disguise himself as an intruder and steal one of the Byakugan, preferably the youngest member of the Main Branch of their Clan to keep the Caged Bird Seal from being present, but he was starting to reconsider.

His little brother's unusual behavior topped with the heavy presence of the Uzumaki Clan- a Clan renowned for their own sealing skills and their close connection to the Hokage- had been reasons to force his hand in his decision. At the last minute, he ordered his shinobi to stand down. Being in the village personally would make him more suspect and make plausible deniability highly improbable, two more reasons to hold off on the attack. If Konoha were to declare war now, the Raikage was very sure that Kumo would lose. Badly.

XXX

 **One Year Later**

When the leaders of the Akatsuki defeated Hanzo of the Salamander and all of his supporters in open combat, Konoha was the first Hidden Village of the Five Elemental Nations to find out. The Fourth Hokage had opened an urgent missive that had been sent to him by a large, gorgeous swan, its beak nipping at his fingers in an attempt at getting fed which he had ignored. He had immediately called for an emergency Council Meeting with the Clan Heads and all of his advisors, and they had all sat down and discussed the possible ramifications.

During the meeting, another swan had come with a request of a peace meeting in a village that was in Fire Country near the border of Rain Country. They had devolved into several rounds of arguing, but Minato had put his foot down. One of the leaders was part of his wife's Clan, the other two were dedicated to peace; it was another small step to achieve his sensei's dream for world peace.

Minato had sent his reply via falcon at the day's end, his face locked in an almost permanent grin. He would leave at the beginning of next week on the next step of his journey to end centuries of bloodshed.

XXX

Yahiko and Konan were both a bit apprehensive as they sat and waited for the Fourth Hokage to arrive in the inn's small conference room. They had chosen the rather large village because of its mostly neutral location and the fact that it had enough resting places for travelers that three shinobi and a party of officials from the Hidden Village that resided in this country went under the radar of suspicion, but they still worried he wouldn't come.

When the door finally opened, the three Ame nin stood up out of respect and greeted the Hokage kindly. Nagato, Yahiko noted, kept his head down and his hair covering both of his eyes. The Uzumaki hated for newcomers to see the impressive Rinnegan, and Yahiko had to agree that it was probably for the better. Kushina had gone and hugged him, and even from his seat next to him, he couldn't hear what she whispered in his ear.

The negotiations for their peace treaty took several hours, and the resulting sharing of the cups was an ease to the tension in the room. Kushina had forced Nagato to meet her husband and get them acquainted, and Nagato's face was as red as his hair from both the attention and the alcohol.

"He's in good hands, you know," Konan said from beside him. Yahiko looked down into her vibrant amber eyes and saw her smile, the same smile that was reflected on her whole face.

Yahiko nodded to her. "Yes, I know. And I think from all the letters he sends he met someone there from his first visit." He said, playing it off dumb. In all actuality, he knew exactly what- or rather, who- had him so infatuated, but he had promised not to tell anyone, and that included Konan. "Do you remember the star-struck look he came home with?"

Konan chuckled, a warm sound that made Yahiko's chest feel loose and happy.

It was one of the only times they had ever seen the young man lost in thought, his face far away and his steps distracted. They had both watched him the first night of his return when he had made dinner for them like usual, but he had hummed and been so lost in thought that he had ended up burning everything and smoking them out of the kitchen. They had instead gone out to eat dinner, and even then he had sighed longingly as he ate, his elbow on the table and his cheek resting against his palm.

He had that same star-struck look on his face, not even caring that he showed the citizens his dojutsu. Konan and Yahiko had both been amused and concerned for their erstwhile stoic teammate, his normally pleasant and kind face turned up in a lovesick look of longing.

Yahiko had made him spill the beans after the third straight day of him forgetting to finish his duties and his thoughts keeping him so distracted.

"She's so beautiful, Yahiko," he had sighed. It might have made the orange-haired man a little uncomfortably to normally hear a grown man sigh like a love sick little girl, but this was his best male friend, a man who had never had any romance and had only made his life's purpose to protect him and Konan and make sure their plan succeeded.

He had talked about her all night, talking about her beautiful eyes that were the darkest green, like the foliage that surrounded all of Konoha, and her hair, which was a beautiful red three shades darker than his own and reached down well past her hips. She was kind, but she was by no means weak, and he had loved the spirit inside of her, how it drew him in. They had spent many days talking to one another; she had been his guide through the village and the Clan compound for his entire stay. They had spent most of the time he had been there in each other's company in some capacity, and she had introduced him to a place called Ichiraku, which apparently served the best Ramen a man could eat.

Yahiko had grinned by that point, as it was almost unhealthy how much he was obviously pining after the woman he had fallen in love with. Nagato had told him that the two were pen pals, and he had sent her a letter damn near every day with his own swan. And, every time he sent off a letter, there was always a reply that came back to him when the swan returned. Emiko, he thought Nagato had said her name was.

After everyone had struggled back to their rooms at the inn once all the sake had been drank dry, Yahiko and Konan had found Nagato in their room. They all stayed up together, going over fond memories that they had all shared. The two lovers knew that this was Nagato's goodbye, that he was going with the Konoha nin when they left in the morning, and it made them sad. However, Nagato had gotten that faraway look in his eyes again like he had done every time he came back from clan visits in the Hidden Village.

With a final goodbye in the morning before the two parties went their separate ways, Konan and Yahiko watched their best friend, their brother walk away with his head held high and a spring in his step.

XXX

Nagato saw her before she saw him. Or, more accurately, Nagato _felt_ her before she saw him.

As the new ambassador of Ame to Konoha, Nagato could freely enter any place within the city with the full rights that any other citizen would have. As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Nagato could also enter all places considered private ground by his Clan.

On his way back to the Hidden Village, Nagato had shyly asked Lady Kushina on the rules of marriage within the Clan, and if he had been given her blessing to marry another of its members. The matriarch had given her a wicked smile that made her husband groan in that way that meant he knew nothing good would come of it, and he had been thoroughly justified as the woman teased him, but in the end she had relented and finally given him what he wanted when his deep blush made him a little lightheaded.

He had bought a ring long ago in Ame from a man who had the most excellent metal craftsmenship he had yet to find an equal to, and the little square velvet box was burning a hole in the pocket of his freshly-laundered pants.

They had gotten back last night, leaving Nagato to stay in the Clan Head's home with the Fourth Hokage, Lady Kushina, and their cute little daughter Naruto. The first time he had met Naruto had been when she was just months from her second birthday, and she had been a near terror with her sweet smile fooling him to his face but her silly little pranks scarring him for life.

Right now, though, he was so close to her that he could taste the scent of her perfume, the odor making his chest bloom with warmth at the familiarity of it. It had been the first gift he had bought her when she had complained to him that her roommate's daughter had accidentally knocked her own off the dresser and shattered the glass bottle.

He looped his arms around her waist, his nose digging into her hair and inhaling her scent just slightly. Everyone in the Uzumaki Clan seemed to smell like sunlight and oranges with their own personal undertones underneath, and Emiko's was lilac. It was wonderful, like the best breeze in the middle of summer ruffling through Konoha's many trees.

She giggled and turned in his arms, her hands looping over his shoulders and her arms squeezing him to her. Her deep green eyes were filled with mirth and warmth that made his mouth dry and his palms sweaty, a look he had seen Konan shoot at Yahiko when she thought he wasn't looking. It made him feel like the happiest man alive, that look.

"Hello, love," she said to him, her voice ending in a breathy little giggle that made his blood run several degrees warmer.

"Hello, love," he replied, his voice low and rough and dark like it so seldom got. She gave another giggle, this one more sensual. There was something to be said when the love of one's life greeted them like a greedy minx. He had not made love to her the last time he had come because he didn't want her to feel cheap; this was the woman he knew was _THE ONE_ , and he was determined to treat her right, but the desire was still there nonetheless.

After a moment of thought, he held off on presenting her the ring, and instead they had gone for a late lunch at Ichiraku's, both of them laughing and smiling lightly the entire way there and back.

When he had first met her, he had still been a bit shy about being around so many unfamiliar people. She had been his guide, and he had followed her lead in silence. It had unnerved her a bit, he could tell, but he hadn't known what to do. He didn't like talking to strangers much, nor did he think he was very good at it. It just wasn't his thing.

For the first few days, that was how they carried on, their relationship polite and simple. It wasn't until a massive rain storm, one that could put even the worst of Ame's to shame, passed through that that all changed. Emiko had laughed, her voice carrying through the water pounding on the ground, and dragged him into the nearest shelter, which just happened to be a tiny Ramen shop nestled between two apartment buildings.

They had sat down and ordered to wait out the storm, the wind thankfully buffering out from the doorway instead of in. After the first few bites of the delicious delicacy, Nagato had dug in with vigor, both of them so lost in the heavenly rice noodles that they had both burst into peals of shocked laughter when they both finished at the same time.

Nagato had ordered them both another bowl, and this time they both ate more slowly, taking their time and instead enjoying a little conversation. Nagato had been struck by just how wonderful she was, how kindly and compassionately she treated him despite his rather rude silence, no matter how shy.

He had opened up to her little by little, and his stay had been pushed back little by little until he was there for over two months with nothing but an empty wallet and a heart struck by cupid to show for it. She had promised to write to him, and she had even given him a letter before he left that she made him promise not to read until he got home. It had been near agony, but he had waited and been all the happier for it.

The next time that he visited, he immediately sought her out. She had- unsurprisingly- been eating Ramen at Ichiraku's, and he had sat and enjoyed her company with a bowl for himself. They had gotten to know one other well as the weeks passed into another two months, this trip just shying on three.

Three weeks before he left, Emiko had surprised him with a kiss. It had been a small peck on the lips, but it had been a kiss nonetheless. She had blushed and started to pull away, but instinct had taken over and he had pulled her in, giving her another kiss that lasted what seemed for hours. There had been catcalls in from some of the younger men in the street, but he hadn't cared one bit. Her lips had tasted like peaches, a fruit he had rarely ever gotten to taste but was instantly addicted to. It was a wonderful taste, one that made his insides get all tingly and his feet feel cold.

Kissing her had been the best decision he had ever made, and they had gone back to the inn he was staying at and laid on his bed, making out passionately with their newfound passion for it. His shirt had ended up on the floor at some point; he didn't really remember the specific details all that well.

When they were both appropriately breathless and sweaty, she had pushed his hair off of his forehead and gasped when she saw his eyes. He had stilled underneath of her, his hands still wrapped around her waist and her legs on either said of his thighs. But she had only smiled and giggled, telling him that his eyes were so mysterious.

He had groaned and gone right back to kissing her. No one had been so accepting of his eyes so instantly, not his two pseudo siblings nor Jiraiya-sensei nor any of the small handful of other people he had shown them to. Usually, it was fear that people expressed first. Fear, and a barrier of wariness that kept them from seeing them as the simple pair of eyes that they really were, no matter their prophesied power.

The kiss pressed them right up against one another, and that's when they both noticed the hardness in his pants. He didn't think he had blushed as much as he did then, but she had just looked at him coyly and reached down to touch him.

He had grabbed her wrist in protest, and he had noticed the uncertainty pass through her eyes. After explaining that he wanted to wait, wanted to make it special for the both of them and not when he was going to leave soon, she had understood. She hadn't been happy, of course- "A woman has _needs_ , damnit!"- but she had understood.

XXX

It had been late March when the peace treaty had been signed and Nagato had come back. Now, as the end of July crept up on them and August was about to take its place, he decided it was the best time to pop 'the question'.

He had decided to propose at the Festival of a Thousand Hands, which celebrated the beginning of the village and how everyone had come together under the name of Konoha. It was a celebration that was full of colorful fireworks and several huge parades put on by different Clans and coalitions unique to each group. Many of the shinobi Clans used jutsus in their performances, making the spectacle a little grander.

(His personal favorite was the absolutely massive show the Uzumaki recently started putting on, but he might have been a bit biased.)

The kimono she wore was stunning, the white and lilac making her look like the most beautiful goddess that had ever walked the earth. When he had gotten onto one knee and presented her with the ring, they had drawn a crowd around them. They had clapped and cheered and whistled when she had said yes, her voice so faint in the din of the crowd that he almost hadn't heard her.

When she tackled him into a hug, it took him by surprise and he fell to the ground in a heap, his breath knocked from his chest. It had been worth it, though, because she started to cry with happiness, her breath shaking as she kissed his face, telling him just how much she loved him. With little care for the crowd, he had taken her face into his hands and kissed her, his tongue swirling gently in her mouth and intertwining with her own.

The love of his life was going to marry him, and he could never have been happier.

XXX

 **Four Years Later**

If anyone asked her how her day was going, Naruto would tell them that she was the happiest girl in the world. It wasn't because her mother had woken her up to the smell of her favorite breakfast cooking in the kitchen, nor was it because her father had greeted her at the table with a huge grin and had given her her very own shirt of light mesh chain mail to wear under her clothes as a present for passing her entrance exams, nor was it because Sasuke and Itachi had greeted her when she had left her house to venture into the main part of the village. No, Naruto was happy because it was her first day at the Academy and she was _ready_. She was ready to be a kunoichi and she was ready to learn.

Naruto officially started her Academy years today, and in her mind, she had set herself up for the rest of her whole life.

Sasuke was by her side the entire day, the both of them passing notes back and forth while their sensei taught them about chakra and the different nations in the world. For a portion of the day, they had gone outside and practiced their katas and done basic physical training, like running laps, push-ups, and sit ups, and done yoga stretches to help their flexibility.

At lunch, the two had sat in the courtyard under a nice shade tree, their bentos neatly in their laps as they began to eat. Before the first bite even touched their lips, however, a gaggle of other students from their class had gathered around them with their own lunches, their mouths all moving and their voices carrying around to one another.

Several of the girls in the class had gathered near Naruto, and they all started whispering and giggling behind their hands, their eyes focused solely on Sasuke. The boys had gathered around Sasuke too, their voices louder and brasher as they talked to and yelled at one another. Their eyes briefly strayed to Naruto, but they also were focused on Sasuke (more in talking about him rather than talking _to_ him), leaving her out of both their conversations. The only one sitting underneath the tree that was as quiet as her was shy Hinata, who was sitting amongst the other girls but not joining in on their whispers and giggles.

While Naruto had met many of the Clan-born children around her as a general rule due to the fact that she herself was the daughter of the Head of the Uzumaki Clan, she hadn't really made friends with them. Shikamaru was too lazy for her even though he was a genius, Choji was kind, but he preferred Shikamaru's quiet company rather than those who were loud and brash, and Kiba had matched her energy level just fine but he was a bit _too_ dim for her to handle.

Hinata was far too shy to even _do_ anything and Neji followed her around a little too closely for her liking, preferring to take his duty as her protector seriously rather than play with other kids around his age. When the older boy wasn't in Hinata's company, he was training with his father or by himself to be as strong as possible for the "adorable young lady that is Lady Hinata" (His words, not hers). Ino had been kind, but she had been focused on all the girly things that… well, girls liked. Shino was alright, but he himself preferred the solitude and quiet that she did not.

Sasuke had been her best friend since she was born, and she couldn't remember a time without him. They were thicker than thieves, but he didn't enjoy her pranks as much as she did. He wanted to be a goody-two-shoes daddy's boy who thought that his older brother was the coolest person in the world. And while Itachi was pretty awesome, he wasn't the coolest person in the _world_ , Naruto thought. There was always going to be someone better than him, they had only yet to meet them. And while Naruto couldn't blame him- she wanted to please her father and become strong so that she could impress him and gain his sole attention- she also didn't base her whole life on the idea of pleasing her father and being so set on being just like someone else to make him proud. It was more important to her to surpass those that she admired in her own way rather than becoming just like them.

As she got halfway through her bento, Naruto noticed another boy sitting all by himself across the courtyard, a pencil and notepad in his hands as he drew. His skin was paler than Sasuke's (so white it was almost gray), his black hair poorly done in an amateur haircut that was very uneven and obviously homemade, and his clothes in poor shape but seeming well-laundered. She also noticed that he didn't have a lunch for himself. She looked back around her and saw everyone that was largely ignoring her save for Sasuke, and she made her decision. Grabbing the younger Uchiha's hand and tugging it up, Naruto stood up and dragged Sasuke with her over to the other pale, dark-haired boy.

"Hello," she said cheerfully when she stood right in front of him, "My name is Naruto and this is Sasuke. Who are you?" She asked bluntly. Sasuke wouldn't have believed that the girl was a Clan Heir if he hadn't known her his whole life with how blunt and almost rude she could be.

The pale boy had looked up at her, his eyes wide and startled. "M-me?" He asked in a quiet, almost scared voice. Naruto nodded her head, her expression kind. Sasuke, on the other hand, just looked exasperatedly from Naruto to the boy and rolled his eyes, clearly used to this kind of thing.

"My big brother calls me Sai," he said quietly. The way he worded it was a little odd to the red-head, but she figured he hadn't really made any friends yet and that was all he could come up with.

"Hi Sai, it's nice to meet you!" Naruto said, her enthusiasm never wavering. "May we join you for lunch?" She asked politely.

Sai nodded, his eyes still wide and his mouth parted in a small 'o'. Naruto sat down and tugged Sasuke down with her beside the new child. Again, Naruto noticed that he didn't have a bento box, his hands clutching the weather-worn drawing book and the tiny bit of pencil in his small hands and carefully drawing. Naruto could see that it was the tree and the swing that was hanging off one of the many branches near the entrance of the Academy, each detail caught in dark vivid lines on the yellowing page.

With an inaudible sigh, Naruto handed him what was left of her bento box. "I'm full; do you want the rest of my lunch?" She asked him.

He looked up at her with such a look of shock that she almost felt a little bad. If he was so surprised by acts of kindness, he must not have very many people be nice to him.

Sasuke watched as she handed the box over to the boy who looked so much like him, his own face in a mask of surprise that rivaled Sai's. Of course, his surprise was that she was sharing her lunch with _anyone_ without a liberal amount of pleading and light stealing, which is the only way he had ever gotten any food from her, not who she was sharing it with. However, when it came to Ramen, all bets were off. Be prepared to lose limbs if any poor sap tried to take her precious Ramen.

Sai accepted the bento lunch slowly, his face like an open book and fully displaying the wary sort of shock that clearly thought this was a joke. Sasuke himself felt a little bad for the sad boy that looked like him. When he hesitantly started eating under Naruto's encouragement, he ate the small bits of food like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Sasuke only had a couple pieces of sushi that he disliked left at the bottom of his lunch, so he stubbornly stuck out his own hand and gave him the box to not be outdone by his best friend's kindness, which he knew she would tell Itachi about and he would tell her that she had done the right thing and tell Sasuke that he should have done the same thing.

The boy looked surprised again, but he grabbed the sushi from the bottom of his box with his chop sticks and placed them in his own box, his smile of thanks stretching out across his face. When he had completely finished eating, he had gotten on his knees and bowed to the two of them in thanks, making both children blush in embarrassment.

The other children in the courtyard had noticed the exchange between the three of them, their faces both bewildered and confused. Sasuke snorted again, his eyes rolling back into his head so hard it almost hurt. _Idiots_.

When classes ended later that day, Sasuke and Naruto waited for Itachi to come and pick them up, both of them watching as parents came to pick up their children and take them home. Sai, however, sat down with them until his "big brother" got out of class, though the boy looked absolutely nothing like him. His skin was much tanner than Sai's near-gray pallor and his hair was the palest shade of blue, just short of being the same color as Sai's skin. Sai had jumped up with a shout of "Big Brother Shin!", and the boy had looked over at the three of them, his face softening into a gentle smile.

They had both started towards home as Itachi walked up, his face creased in a gentle smile. Naruto thought the ANBU boy looked a bit paler than usual, but Sasuke just ran up and hugged him, making her worries slip away and her mind settle into its exuberant seven-year-old self.

Just as Sasuke thought, Naruto told Itachi how she had shared her bento with the other boy in the courtyard, and Sasuke had interjected how he had shared too. Itachi had praised them both, saying that they were very kind and they should always do what they could to help those that were less fortunate than themselves. The praise had made Sasuke's face warm and his heart swell, his big brother's kind smile more than enough to make his chest swell with pride.

The next day, when everyone was sitting in the courtyard and eating their lunches again, Naruto forced Sasuke to sit with her and Sai, and she shared her bento with him again, saying that she got full again and her mother always packed her more than she could eat, even though Sasuke knew that wasn't true. Naruto liked to inhale whatever food was in front of her as fast as she could, no matter how much was there, usually because she would spend hours afterward running through all the energy she seemed to possess in endless droves.

There was an emotion that Sasuke couldn't name running through him that was several things. It was a little bit of anger, a strong pull of resentment, and the burning sting of want that he had never quite felt before.

That night, after they had taken Naruto home and it was only Sasuke and Itachi walking back home, Sasuke asked Itachi about what he had felt, because Itachi knew everything. When he was asked to describe it, he had just gestured widely and sort of muttered a confused jumble of impressions that he seemed to remember.

Itachi had ended up laughing at him in silent amusement, and it was the slight chuckle he did when he knew something that Sasuke didn't and he found it funny.

"What!?" Sasuke had demanded, indignation making color rise in his cheeks, red hot and burning again.

"That's called jealousy, Sasuke. You were jealous that Naruto was sharing her lunch with Sai rather than with you." Big Brother Itachi was so calm and yet so amused that it made Sasuke blush again, his face redder than the tomatoes he loved so much, the color of Naruto's hair.

He wasn't… jealous of Sai for hogging Naruto's attention, was he? He asked himself this question and just silently thought, his brain going over all his memories of the girl. He was lost in thought for the rest of the night, something his mother noticed when she didn't hear him babble on about his day at dinner. She even asked him why he was so silent, but he just glared at the table in a rather familiar Uchiha fashion and stubbornly ate his food, his eyebrows pinched and his whole face having an air of deep concentration.

Mikoto shared a look with both her husband and her elder son, the latter of who merely gave her a slightly amused half smile and signed _tell you later_. She had smiled and nodded, knowing that this ought to be good. Anything that made her baby look like that had to be absolutely juicy.

And she was right. After Sasuke had gone to bed, Mikoto had corralled her husband and her elder son and made him spill. It was one of the rare moments when her unholy laughter had slipped out, mildly freaking out both her Uchiha men. It was just so _perfect_ that her little boy was _jealous_ , something that she thought would never happen in this family. After Itachi had left, she had firmly told her husband that in a few years, he was most certainly giving their younger son The Talk. He had just sniffed and took a sip of his nighttime tea, his face the perfect mask of indifference. However, because this was her husband, she could see the mirth and resignation in his eyes.

XXX

 **So For anyone rereading this story, I know I kind of switched a few things up, but it really needed to be done. This chapter was too long, and now it seems more bearable. Only 12,500 words instead of like twice that.**


End file.
